A Course In Love
by Elenora Aeliss
Summary: Every school needs a Sex Ed class, right? For Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny are the chosen assistants for the wonderful Snape! Mystery, love, visions, being-chained-together, and the one and only Blaise! UPDATED!
1. The Apocolypse Has Come

A/N Sup ya'll?! Contgrats to you for liking Draco and Ginny (…and if you don't like them…. then you're in the wrong place…). This happens to be my 1st D/G fic, so go easy on the reviews!        XOXO- Elenora

DISCLAIMER That's right- rub it in! I DON'T own the Harry Potter stuff! Nothing! Zip! Nada! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling- the ingenious mind that she is. You can try to sue me if you want, but all you'll get is my dead bug collection….Really- you can have it anyway….

Chapter 1

An Unpleasant Change

Ginny's heart pounded with excitement as her mother gave her a swift kiss on her forehead and steered her towards the scarlet train before her. "Now don't forget to write!" the plump little woman choked out, her eyes filling with tears. "And… And… I can't believe my little baby is a prefect!" she added, idly straightening the shiny badge on Ginny's chest.

"Mum!" she groaned, giving the woman a hug nonetheless. "I can take care of myself! – And even if I couldn't," she added as tears leaked out of Molly's eyes, "Ron would kill the first person to mess with me- he swore on the life of Harry's hair!"

Ginny nodded to the handful of prefects that she knew in the car. Ron, of course, Hermione, and Michael Corner, her former boyfriend. The two of them had no romantic feelings toward each other nowadays, but they had become good friends.

Michael walked over to her and opened his mouth to say something to her, but Ron hurried over and stepped in front of him with a glare. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hi, MICHAEL," she said through gritted teeth, shoving Ron out of the way. "Would you like me to introduce you to my brother?"

Michael laughed and held out his had to Ron. "We've met before, I believe. Nice to see you." 

Ron eyes the outstretched hand as though it was a squid tentacle until Ginny said, "Well shake it you great prat!" She fixed an angry glare on her brother as he oblidged.

A twinkle was in Michael's eyes. "If you needed reminding, we're not a couple anymore, mate."

"Er," Ron said, his ears turning red as Ginny furiously crossed her arms. "-Right…. Sorry about that…"

"No problem," Michael said shrugging. "So Ginny," he continued, turning towards her, "Have you heard from Anne lately?"

"I got an owl from from her about a week ago," Ginny replied as Ron sulked off, "But not since then. Why?"

"I thought that she might have told you already," he said, trailing off.

"What?" asked Ginny curiously.

Michael's cheeks flushed. "Well… we're going out now… I thought you might like to know…"

Ginny's face brightened with a smile. "Oh, really?" That's great Michael! She didn't tell me, but that's really great!"

A look of relief crossed his face. "Oh good! I thought that… you know… you might still have some… feelings…" He guiltily smiled.

She grinned back with understanding. "Not anymore," she said, giving him a hug, "Just as a best friend now, okay?"

Michael nodded, and turned to talk to a Ravenclaw girl that approached him.

*          *          *

The Great Hall was buzzing with noise as the many students around Ginny tucked in. With Michael and Anne on her left and the Trio on her right, Ginny felt secure and happy. Gazing into the midnight blue sky above, she watched the clouds skid across the white crescent moon hanging over her.

Glancing to her left, she rolled her eyes as Anne babbled on to Michael, and he in turn looked at her in a slightly unfocused manner. Turning from the couple, she leaned towards Ron as he slammed his fist down on the table, causing a few girls close by to become ruffled. 

"…And I can't believe that sniveling git took away points from kids who didn't have their robes on five minutes before we got to Hogwarts! It's none of his business anyway!" Ron fumed. Harry nodded vigorously in angry agreement, but Hermione was ignoring them and chatting with a girl next to her about Arithmacy.

"You know," Ginny said loudly as to drown out Ron's next nasty comment, "Malfoy does it to get under your skin more so than to annoy others. Try not to react so badly to his taunts." She had the familiar impression that Ron was about to tell her off, when the Great Hall went quiet and Dumbledore stood to speak. 

Beaming, he looked across the Hall at all of the students. "Another year has come to us, full of learning and new experiences…"

"Unless you're in Binn's class," Harry whispered.

"…But there will always be rules that you will need to follow…"

"-Like don't go into Snape's private stash," said Hermione severely, glaring at Harry and Ron.

"-Unless you have Harry's invisibility cloak," Ron added seriously.

"…And Mr. Filch will gladly show you which items you're allowed to have…"

"Define 'gladly'," Harry muttered.

"…Now onto more important announcements," Dumbledore continued, the twinkle in his eyes more prominent. "Due to a pressing request from the Ministry of Magic, we have instituted a new course that is required for fifth, sixth, and seventh years."

Ginny, Ron, and Harry groaned simultaneously along with a host of others in the Hall. Hermione sat erect in her seat, leaning forward and smiling as to catch each of the Headmaster's words.

"We have accurately chosen a qualified teacher…"

"They drew straws, I saw them," Hermione said out of the corner of her mouth.

"…To teach…" Dumbledore paused, and glanced at the teachers behind him. The fifth, sisth, and seventh years held their breaths. For the first time ever, Dumbledore looked a little embarrassed. 

"Sexual Education."

About half of the student body fell out of their chairs, and almost all of the teachers put their heads in their hands. 

Ginny looked across the Hall in astonishment. First years were covering their mouths with giggles. Harry and Ron looked as though they couldn't decide whether to 'boo' or to laugh. Hermoine's mouth was hanging slack, and most of the Slytherins were grinning wildly. The Great Hall was as loud as it had ever been, until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Taught by Professor Snape."

A/N Well that's it for the first chapter guys! I'll be updating soon- I promise. And no- this fic is NOT based on sex- there will be NO sex in it. Understand? NO sexual actions- (except for some snogging…).


	2. A Chapter About A Head

A/N Thanks for continuing to read my fic guys! Don't worry, it'll get better, but it takes FOREVER to get this stuff into the computer. Ugh!

             P.S. – Thanks for the GREAT reviews! They make me feel all… bubbly….! 

DISCLAIMER No- I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter  Yes- It all belongs to J.K. Rowling  Yes- You can try to sue me  No- You won't get much.

Chapter 2- A Chapter About A Head… Yeah…

Once again, half of the chairs dropped to the floor. Ginny was torn between thinking that it was the most hilarious thought ever, and that it also meant one more class with Snape. Suddenly, whispers erupted everywhere. She looked around with disbelief at other students. Anne was clutching Michael's arm with fear. Harry's mouth was silently opening and closing, his eyes bulging out. Hermione was a pasty white. Ron was trying to get up from the floor.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "Fifth and Sixth years will meet together as one on Fridays– Slytherin and Gryffindor the hour after diner, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff the hour before. Seventh years will meet on Thursdays – Slytherin and Gryffindors the hour after dinner, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff the hour before."

Most Slytherins and Gryffindors groaned at the fact that they always managed to get put together at the wrong times.

"Lovely," said Harry, dripping with sarcasm, "An extra class with Snape and Slytherins. That's my luck, I tell you."

"Actually," said Ginny, "You're luck seems to be better than others. For SOME reason, no one can seem to KILL you… It's quite aggravating…"

"Classes will be held in the Potion's dungeons," Dumbledore finished, a note of severity in his voice as many students sniggered and/or moaned. Ginny looked up quickly enough to see that Dumbledore had turned around to Snape. Nudging Michael in the ribs, she pointed to them. 

Aside from his vicious look of murder he wore on his face, there seemed to be a look of triumph- or revenge. Puzzled, Michael shrugged. "Doesn't look like he appreciated our laughing very much, does it?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I have the horrible feeling that he'll use those classes to get us back."

The Headmaster turned back to the students. "Prefects- after taking the other students back to their houses, please honor us with your presence outside my office- in front of the stone gargoyle. And so, without further adieu, you are dismissed."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she got up out of her chair. "How wonderful." Making her way out of the Great Hall along with Michael and Anne, they led the first years down corridors and passageways to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the portrait asked regally, eyeing the new students.

Ginny stamped her foot impatiently at Michael, who at the time was too busy goggling at Anne to notice that he was in the way of everyone else. At the squeals of children behind her, she immediately said, "Chinese Fireball!" and looked to where the noise was coming from. 

Peeves.

She suddenly found herself herding in the confused Gryffindors through the portrait hole, and as the door shut behind Anne. She furiously yanked out her wand. "PEEVES!" she yelled, "Put that BACK!"

The poltergeist had taken the head off of one of the suits of armor and was aiming it at Michael, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in mock concentration. "Aww… Is the widdle pwefect going to try and stop me?!" Cackling madly, he pulled back his arm to throw the projectile at Michael.

"IMPEDIMENTA! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ginny chanted, making Peeves freeze in mid-air and the head float downward slowly. Ginny let her arm fall to her side, her chin tilted up slightly. "Come on," she said lightly, plucking the piece of metal out of the air. Michael followed her with a laugh.

With it tucked underneath her arm, the two made their way down the corridors and passages to join the group of prefects already gathered around the stone gargoyle.

"Ah- Gin?" Ron said quizzically at the sight of what she held. Indeed, it was strange. Hermione followed his gaze, her eyebrows flying upwards. Ginny flushed slightly.

"A new collection, eh?" Ron commented. "Sorry, Sis, but most people resent it when you steal their heads."

Ginny rolled her eyes. As of late, Ron had taken up the annoying habit of making sport of her around others. She had an inkling that it may have been because she was a prefect too, taking his all-time spotlight. A few people behind him began to chuckle. "You know," she said coolly, "Fred and George left me a few spells to deal with situations like this… Let me see…" She made a mocking face as though she were concentrating really hard. "I would be more than happy to turn you inside out- starting with your arse."

Ron's ears turned red, a sure sign that he didn't doubt that she had the capability to do just that.

Before she could say anything else, the piece of armor was plucked from underneath her arm. "Hey! Wha-" she exclaimed as she swung around to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, idly throwing and catching it.

A few wistful sighs let out behind her. Standing at about six feet, his white-blonde hair, icey-grey eyes, and well-toned muscles made him nothing less than captivating. "I don't believe we've met before, youngest Weasley," he said smoothly.

She was suddenly shoved aside by Ron, who looked as though he were out for Malfoy's blood. "Keep your bloody paws off my sister!" he yelled. This was another of his lately introduced habits since he had finally noticed that his sister was a GIRL. Her sleek red hair framed her chocolate-eyed face, and her full chest went well with her short, but curvy and fit body. Overall, she had grown to be dainty and ravishing over the summer.

In a burst of anger, she pushed her brother back, sending him sprawling into Hermione. "Cut it OUT!" she snarled.

Draco began to laugh. "If I didn't know you were a Weasley, I would have thought you were in Slytherin!"

"I'll be nice and take that as a compliment- now can you give that back?" she said, slightly annoyed though pleased on the inside. She held her hand out for the head.

Draco smirked, and spun it on his finger next to his own head. "Take it," he said simply.

Without even trying to reach for it, she took out her own wand and said, "Accio!" letting the piece of metal fly into her hand.

Draco raised a refined eyebrow. "Impressive. Get that from Potter?" He slurred the last word to give it a nasty effect.

"No. If you paid attention, they teach it to everyone in Charms, though not all students are as fortunate to be smart enough to notice that they were being taught," she retorted. 

His eyes narrowed. "Bite your tongue, Weasley. You shouldn't try to make enemies when you first meet someone."

"Ah- bite it for me," she said carelessly, waving her hand and turning around to face Michael.

"Be careful, little Gryff- I might take you up on that offer," he purred.

Ron turned a shade of puce green, his fists clenched at his side white. Before he could open his mouth, Dumbledore swiftly came around the corridor, smiling wide and his violet robes swishing out behind him. Ginny rushed over to him, holding out the head.

"Peeves," she said simply at his look of questioning.

"Ah yes," he answered lightly, "I didn't know these could come off though…"

"Apparently Peeves did," she added.

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, peering through his half-moon spectacles, "Down to business, shall we?" Turning to the gargoyle, he said, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" to Ron and Ginny's surprise.

"It's a tribute," he said with a mysterious smile.

A/N –Please refer to my bio to see my "notice board". If you don't want to –then great- it doesn't affect me- but it'll give you a little insight on everything. If you have any questions or comments, go ahead and e-mail me- I don't mind.


	3. Snape's Revenge

A/N- Once again, a special thanks to all who reviewed my fic! I'll try to update soon enough, and it's gonna get better from here.

DISCLAIMER- I wish I had the privilege to own anything from Harry Potter, but all I can claim is the plot of my fic.

Chapter 3- 

The prefects excitedly followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase, whispering to each other and looking with interest at the portraits that were hanging in his office. Many of the former headmasters waved invitingly to the children, while others murmured to each other behind their hands and giggled madly afterwards. Obviously, news of the new course had spread.

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. "Please," he said, gesturing to the chairs that had just appeared, "Take a seat."

Ginny realized that all 72 of the prefects could fit comfortably in his office. The thought reminded her of the Ministry cars they had once taken to school. The Headmaster cleared his throat, but the door opened before he could say anything. Ginny craned her neck to see who the visitor was.

Snape.

He looked as unpleasant as ever as he swooped into the office, his robes unfurling behind him. He had the same aura that you might find with a Hungarian Horntail. 

"Thank you for coming, Severus," Dumbledore greeted him, blissfully unaware that Snape would rather have been having a picnic on a bright, sunny day with Harry than be there. Snape nodded curtly in return and with a flick of his wand, a velvet, black chair stood beside Dumbledore, and he sat- or rather threw- himself down in it.

Dumbledore paused, surveying the students with his clear-blue eyes. His fingers made the shape of a triangle on his desk. "As prefects, you have been chosen because you are model students- excelling in your studies and exercising correct behavior." He smiled briefly. "In times of need, you are the ones that the Headmasters go to for help." Snape made a slight choking noise at his words. "And so- as times have been revealed to do- you have been called upon to assist us."

Ginny and Michael exchanged wary glances. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to help with whatever it was. Watching for other kids' reactions, (most of which happened to be a look of anxiousness) she happened to catch a glimpse of Ron. 

He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room from her, his back to Dumbledore, and he was glaring back and forth between her and Malfoy. It was as though he couldn't decide which of the two was the worse criminal. His face was contorted into rage, and he looked like he had just swallowed fermented milk. 

Ginny disregarded him with her normal air of "God- he is so stupid" and looked back at Dumbledore, who in turn was staring at Ron's back in surprise. Thankfully, the Headmaster dismissed Ron's obvious rudeness.

"Professor Snape has asked that he have assistants for his new class- two for seventh and two for both fifth and sixth." Ginny was sure that if Ron had been paying attention that he would have done a double take as many others had.

Snape was looking extremely smug in his chair, his face fixed with an evil smile. So that was it! She thought. This was his revenge!

"Since all of you are wonderful choices, we've decided to do this the fairest way possible." Holding out his hand, he flicked his wand with the other and straws appeared in his clenched fist. "Seventh year boys," he said in an amused tone, "Please come and take one." 

The boys moved forward with uncertainty, each holding their straw with apprehension. "Now then," Dumbledore continued, "Let's see who has been chosen." Snape grinned madly as the Headmaster waved his wand. One of the boys, a sandy-haired Ravenclaw, yelped as his straw turned bright green, vibrated, and levitated in the air above him. 

"Well done!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the straws returned to his hand. The boy turned the same color as his straw had.

They were passed out again to the girls, and this time a lovely brunette was chose for the Seventh years. "Notice," Dumbledore added as the girls took their seats, "A girl and a boy have been chosen. This will also happen for the Fifth ad Sixth years. Now let's make this easier."

He paused a moment as he looked at the prefects. "There will be only one boy and girl for the adjoined years, so…" He trailed off as he flicked his wand and straws soared in all different directions. Ron looked up abruptly as his flew into the side of his head. Ginny caught hers and looked with interest around the room. Michael was staring at his with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Hermione was examining hers carefully. Ron was looking in confusion at her.

"For the boys," Dumbledore said abruptly. Flicking his wand for the third time, he smiled. "…And girls."

An angry yell emitted from the back of the room. Draco Malfoy had been chosen.

Before she knew how to react, her own straw vibrated and lifted into the air, brightly gleaming green.

Ginny had been chosen too.

Her voice caught I her throat, and she stifled down her own shout of anguish. Time floated in the air. This couldn't be happening. This was SO not on her to-do list. She was paired with MALFOY for heaven's sake! –And of all unfortunate things- for SEX ED!

Her family was going to go Voldie on her!

Ginny vaguely heard Dumbledore through the haze that was fogging her mid. "Thank you prefects. Those who were chosen will kindly stay behind. The rest of you shall promptly return to your houses." She stood up slowly, and the chair that was beneath her evaporated into thin air. She looked around to see that Ron was storming towards her until Hermione grabbed him by his robes, basically choking him as he struggled to get away as they "walked" down the stairs.

Ginny apprehensively walked over to the Headmaster's desk. Standing beside the others, she saw that she was the youngest there. She glanced at Snape. He was surveying the two Seventh years with disgust, as one was a Raveclaw and the other a Hufflepuff. His sharp eyes skipped over Malfoy with unconcern, and landed on Ginny. Nervously, she gave him a timid smile. Strangely enough, he looked pleasantly surprised, though he tried to cover it up.

Ginny suppressed her own smile. She knew that she was basically the only student that was not in Slytherin that Snape could stand to have in the room with him.

Dumbledore began to speak. "Thank you for all for volunteering to do this."

Ginny and the others gaped at him. 'Okay' she thought, 'I SO did not volunteer for this!'

He continued. "I won't keep you long. Lena, you and Wesley will meet on Saturday an hour and a half before dinner, and will stay half an hour after the class. Ginny, you and Mr. Malfoy will meet on Friday an hour and a half before dinner, and will stay through both classes and a half hour after the last." He took a deep breath, looking intently at them. "I expect you all to be mature about your position. Thank you, and you are dismissed."

Ginny let the others walk out before her, in Malfoy's case storming, and followed them out of the office. 

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy 'mature' my arse…"

A/N- Thanks for reading this guys! Sorry  I didn't update as soon as I should have, but this was the last two weeks of my nine week period, so I basically did lots of studying the whole time…   Also, PLEEZE review! Tell ya what- until I get 1 review- just 1- 

I won't put up the next chapter. Just ONE review! So take the liberty upon yourself and type a few words! Remember- just ONE review!


	4. Two Gits, A Girl, And A Letter

A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed! It's imperative that I know what the readers think about ACIL, and since I got a reply after that first message, I've decided to never post until I get at least 1 review! See how easy it is?

                                                                                          XOXO- Elenora

DISCLAIMER- …*sniff*…. No, I don't own anything I Harry Potter's books….

Chapter 4 – Two Gits, A Girl, And A Letter

Ginny raced up to the portrait hole, nervously saying the password. As she flung herself into the common room, she found a furious Ron and Harry and a desperate Hermione. Making a scared "eep" noise, she raced over to the dormitory stairs, but Ron had grabbed her robes already.

"What were you THIKING?!" he shouted. "WHAT possessed you to pair up with MALFOY?!"

"RON!" Hermione interrupted, "She DIDN'T pair herself up with him!"

"She did TOO!" He yelled back at her, letting go of Ginny and clenching his fists at Hermione.

"She COULDN'T have!"

"Yeah- she DID because she was mad at me!"

"Ron- you're being stupid!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"He's NOT stupid!"  Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Not you too!" Hermione groaned.

Ginny's temper exploded. "SHUT UP YOU PRATS!" she screamed, surprising a few people that had wandered down the staircases to see what the commotion was. "I'm going to bed and I don't want to hear ANOTHER WORD!" She stormed up the stairs, pushing a surprised girl aside and flinging her bed curtains closed without getting into her nightclothes.

The Next Morning… Oh, Say, About Sunrise… 

Ginny awoke early, half because her mind kept telling her that she didn't feel like seeing anyone today, and half because of the excitement of the first day at Hogwarts. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a violet tank top and, of course, her robes. She pulled her silky hair up on top of her head and added a matching violet ribbon and a touch of makeup, and she looked great.

Grabbing her bag and her schedule, Ginny headed down to breakfast. Sitting at the table, she found that she wasn't very hungry, so she gulped down her flask of juice and took a few pieces of toast, making her way out of the Great Hall. To her dismay, Harry Potter had the same idea, and was basically running across the entryway to catch her. Inwardly groaning, she hurried across the grounds towards the lake, pretending that she didn't notice him.

"Gin! Hey- Ginny!" He called as she reached the lake, sprinting to catch up with her. She grudgingly obliged, turning around to greet him.

"Hi, Harry…" She said with little enthusiasm, though he didn't seem to notice. Sitting on the grass she stretched out her shapely legs in front of her. "Pull up a piece of sod…"

He sat down unusually close next to her, looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. "You know Gin…" He said softly, "You've really changed since last year."

She made a (feminine) grunting noise. 

He was silent for a moment, staring at her as she looked absent-mindedly at the water. In truth, she was hanging on to his every word. She didn't like the direction in which this was going.

"You were kind of like a little sister to me…" he said suddenly. Ginny looked up, and adjusted her seating so that she faced him and the castle instead of the lake. To her surprise, she saw a tall, blonde-headed figure walking down the steps their way. 

~ Great Merlin, no! ~ she thought hysterically. Of all the times Draco Malfoy could see her, she DEFINITELY didn't want it to be during the time that Harry was steadily inching his way towards her.

"-_Were?_" she asked uncertainly as she scooted backwards slowly.

"Listen, Ginny…" he said in an intimate voice as his face moved towards hers, though hers moved back.

Her eyes shot around- to Draco. Their gaze met quickly- hers desperate and embarrassed, his surprised. Taking the chance, she shot up off the ground onto her feet to face him. Harry fell onto the spot where Ginny had been, his face flushed as he scrambled onto his own feet.

"_Hi-_ Malfoy," said in a sweet voice, eyeing a letter in his hand that had the initials S.Ed. "Ah- Harry…" she said dryly as the two enemies glared at each other.

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?!" he spat angrily at being interrupted. Before Malfoy could retort, Harry continued. "This is a no-git zone! Trying to spy on-"

Ginny angrily cut him off as she placed herself between them. "If this is a no-git zone, Harry, then you ought to head off as well." Taking a breath, she kept on. "And anyway," She lied with obviousness, "There was nothing for him _to _spy on."

Harry was enraged, but Ginny wouldn't give him a chance to rant. "If you'll excuse us Harry, we," she said lightly, gesturing to herself and Malfoy, "Have to discuss something."

"He probably just wants to have a practice snogging session with you!" Harry snarled. 

She cut off Malfoy's nasty language with a shriek. "How **_DARE_** you?!"

"_I'M_ not the one who tries to snog girls that don't want me! –Of course, I've never had that happen…" Malfoy sneered viciously.

Harry shook with rage and Malfoy lunged towards the smaller boy, but Ginny pushed back against the blonde with all her might -  barely managing to hold him still.

"The _letter_ Malfoy!" she implied through gritted teeth as she pushed. Finally he stopped resisting, his chest heaving with the excitement of the prospect of a potential fight with Harry.

"**Goodbye** Harry," she said with finality. Grasping Malfoy's hand, she began her effort to drag him away from Harry, though he didn't budge an inch. She paused, glaring through narrowed eyes at the two. As a last resort, she wrapped her arms around his arm and tried again. "Come ON!" she moaned in a pitiful, frustrated voice.

Malfoy suddenly looked down at her in surprise, as though he had just woken up from a daze and hadn't realized that she was there. The irony is that that was exactly what happened. Ginny kept herself from rolling her eyes. Boys…

He let himself be pulled a few feet to Ginny's surprise, who almost fell backwards. To her relief, Malfoy calmly began to walk in the opposite direction from Harry. Still clinging to his arm, she looked back over her shoulder at Harry, who was glaring darkly at them through menacing eyes, his wand clenched tightly in his hand.

Quickly Ginny let go, her cheeks flushing scarlet. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Ginny herself enjoying the lapse in the chaos.

"Here," Malfoy said suddenly in a gruff voice, roughly handing the letter to her. It was only a reminder of when their classes would be. More silence, and then- 

"I thought you liked Potter."

Ginny resisted the urge to laugh at such a question coming from Malfoy. "I _do_ like him."

The blonde stopped, looking down at her seriously, though traces of a smirk appearing at the corers of his mouth. "Didn't look like it from what I saw."

"…I like him as a friend- no more, no less," she said defiantly.

His smirk was now fully formed as they began walking towards the castle again. "So the one girl Potter wants he can't have. I think that's hysterical," he said matter-of-factly. 

"It's NOT funny," she said coldly, her anger coming through again. "And don't you DARE utter a word of this to anyone!"

Though she was fuming, her face had a look of pleading on it, and Malfoy saw it clearly. "You're taking all the fun out of it," he said, his smirk fading fast.

"Please Malfoy- I've already hurt him enough by- er- going off with you…" she added without much emotion.

"So he's _jealous!_" Malfoy exclaimed evilly. "That's perfect!"

"Malfoy- NO!" she yelled after him as he began to run off to the stairs of the castle. Grudgingly, she sprinted after him.

"And what about those extra classes we have to teach?!" Malfoy shouted happily over his shoulder at her as he entered the castle.

Ginny stopped in her tracks, worry settling in her chest. If she was correct, Malfoy meant to get at Harry through his jealousy over her. She smacked her head with her hand. That course was going to single-handedly screw her life.


	5. Simply Named Dinner

A/N – I LOVE reviews! Thanks for handing them out to me guys! I know that I'm updating really soon, but it's the weekend, so I just HAD to write!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry or any of his friends/enemies. !)

Chapter 5 – Simply Named "Dinner" 

Ginny didn't see Ron, Harry, or Hermione at lunch, and was thankful for it. After that morning with Harry and Malfoy, she really didn't feel like talking to them. Things weren't going her way. She hadn't expected Harry to have feelings for her, and certainly hadn't expected herself to have to help teach Sex Ed with Snape and Malfoy. I fact, up until then, she hadn't thought either were physically possible.

Her day had been composed of Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Herbology. It was a decent batch of classes, though it didn't make up for the gnawing of guilt and worry she got every time her thoughts drifted to that morning. She knew perfectly well that Ron and Hermione would know about it by dinner.

…And she was right. Ginny threw her bag down beside her chair that night, and Michael and Anne joined her shortly afterwards. She was grateful that she had show up to dinner early, because she saw no sign of the trio. As most of the table was empty, she was busy watching the sky above her and tuning out the couple beside her.

Suddenly the chair to her left was pulled out. Expecting to see Ron or Harry, she turned to the person, but was surprised to see a Slytherin. It was a black haired sixth year that she had seen before but didn't personally know. His hair was straight and shoulder-length, pulled back into a neat ponytail at his nape. His eyes were jet black as well, and his face was fairly handsome. A smile portraying intense interest was set on his mouth.

"Call me Blaise," he said shortly, draping his arm over the chair in a very Sirius-like manner. "Now… tell me that I'm correct in saying that you're the lady that dear Draco is paired with for that _lovely_ course," he continued with a half smile.

As Ginny was beginning to answer, she was nudged in the side by Anne. "Don't talk to him!" she hissed, "He's a Slytherin!"

Blaise casually leaned over so that he could get a good look at Anne. "Evening honey, but if you'll notice, I was trying to have a conversation with your friend here." He gave Anne a wink.

Anne looked genuinely baffled, having thought that he hadn't heard her extremely loud warning. Ginny turned back to the boy. "Yes, you're right," she said in an unconcerned manner. "And my name is Ginny." She tossed Anne a reproachful look.

The boy studied her for a moment before adding, "Weasley?"

"Is it really that obvious?" she replied sarcastically, though in a joking tone.

Blaise laughed. "Good," he said in a contempt voice, "You've got spunk." That's just what little Draco needs."

"Wha-?" she began.

Blaise stood up. "Just saying that we don't like to leave him in a confined area for very long with someone with no spine. The visitor often gets on his bad side." He paused. "Or in the Hospital Wing," he added as an afterthought. "Anyway, nice meeting you Gin. Gotta run."

"What was that about?" she murmured as she watched his retreating back go to the Slytherin table. "And since when was Malfoy considered little?"

_"GINNY?!" _roared a voice from across the Hall. She dropped her head in her hands. Ron could be annoyingly loud at times.

"…And for today's forcast: stupid with a shower of idiocy…" she commented to herself. "Did you need something?" she asked loudly as Ron yanked the chair across from her out and flung himself in it.

"We need to talk- NOW!" he growled. "Away from here. Like in the hallway. Immediately!"

"Intelligent aren't we?" she retorted. "Alright, alright, don't be pushy!" Getting up from the table, she followed her brother to an empty corridor. "Let me guess…"

"_MALFOY?!"_ he yelled. "You took a walk with _MALFOY_?!"

"You know, we might as well go back into the Great Hall. Everyone will here us anyway," she said calmly.

"- And Harry?! You completely didn't notice that he was trying to express his feelings for you?! Do you _KNOW_ how raving mad he is right now?! He can't _BELIEVE_ that you didn't see that-"

"Yes, yes, yes, get to the point," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

Ron suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, snarling, "If I _EVER_ see you with Malfoy again, I swear, I'll write Mum!"

On a normal basis, the thought would have struck a nerve with Ginny, since her mother would kill her if she ever got wind of something like that. Today, though, she didn't rightly care. "Oooo, scary," she replied sarcastically, pretending to shiver. "If you haven't noticed genius, I'll be spending every Friday night with him whether I want to or not."

Ron looked murderous. "That doesn't mean that you have to spend time with him otherwise! I would much rather you be with Harry than with someone who would throttle you in your sleep!"

"I'm not WITH anyone."

"Well you're WITH Harry now!"

"Sod off RON!" she hissed venomously. "You don't rule me or my life! Now let GO!" She yanked herself out of his grasp. "I'm going to dinner," she said coldly.

She left Ron shaking and entered the Great Hall, grabbing her bag. "I'm not hungry anymore," she told Anne as she left.

As she turned a corner down the hallway, she collided with someone. "Hermione!" she gasped.

"Ginny!" the older girl exclaimed anxiously. "I haven't seen you all-"

"Hey…" said a voice behind her.

Ginny looked up to see Harry standing there with a blank look on his face. "Er… Hi…" she muttered. 

"Can I talk to you?" he said abruptly.

Ginny nodded reluctantly as she shouldered her bag. "About this morning…" he began.

Ginny interrupted him. "Yeah- Malfoy had a letter for me about the course."

"I thought you would take it and… you know… stay there with me…" he said with a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice.

"He needed to talk to me," she continued soothingly.

"But I needed to talk to you too," he protested.

"Well we weren't doing much of anything before he came," she stated, deciding to act as though everyone else though she was- ignorant to the fact that Harry liked her.

"I was getting around to talking…" Harry said indignantly.

Ginny was getting slightly annoyed. "No offense, but you have plenty of time to talk to me- for heaven's sake, we're in the same house! Now since when does Malfoy ever need or have the time to talk?"

"But wouldn't you rather talk to me that Malfoy?" he asked angrily.

"Now you're being stupid," Ginny retorted. "Like I said, you've had-"

"That's not what I mean!" he shouted. "You were holding onto his arm like you two were-"

"Harry!" she said loudly, cutting him off, "If I hadn't pulled him away from you, he would have kicked your arse from here to China!"

Harry was furious. "Yeah right!"

"If you haven't noticed, Malfoy's not all talk now- he could do some serious damage!" she fumed.

"So you're on HIS side?!" Harry shouted.

"_I'M _not on anyone's side. _I'M_ just stating the facts!" 

"The WHY would you go off with him?!"

"I was getting him away from you AND he had a letter for me about the course! I already TOLD you that!"

"He's MALFOY! He's DANGEROUS!" Harry exploded. "YOU just act like he's SOME CUTE GUY!"

"So you're implying that I have a 'thing' for him?" she said quietly.

Harry looked startled. "That's not what I-"

"No Harry, that's what it came out to be. So what's it to you? Would it absolutely KILL you if I thought that he was just 'some cute guy'?"

"YES!" he yelled.

Ginny closed her mouth with a satisfied look. She stood there a moment taking in Harry's fury. "So Malfoy _was_ right," she said smoothly.

Harry's eyes narrowed into that murderous look again. "What did he say?" he whispered dangerously.

"That you were jealous," she replied sweetly, touching the tip of his nose with her finger as she walked away, leaving a stunned Harry and Hermione behind.

A/N – Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Oops

A/N –Okay, I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like four weeks! School has been hectic, someone died…. It's been a rough few weeks. No worries now- I'm back on track, and plan to stay there until the next disaster hits. Anyway, keep reviewing, and I PROMISE that I'll keep writing.

DISCLAIMER – I only own the voices in my head that tell me what to write. JK own everything else…

Chapter 6-  Oops.

Ginny had successfully avoided Ron, Harry, and Hermione by Friday. She had been completely ignored by Snape in Potions, and had had no visits from Blaise or Malfoy for that matter. Things were turning out better than she had anticipated.

Until Divination.

Ginny didn't mind the class at all. In fact, she enjoyed its mystery now that the centaur was teaching. She wasn't too shabby at it either, since she could sit through class without feeling like she was on drugs because of too much incense. 

She had decided early on that Firenze was a great teacher. His abilities with Astronomy were limitless, and he didn't teach continuous lessons involving tealeaves. She especially liked it when they would make concoctions and burned things that were to help them "See". On the inside, Ginny knew she would always have a special place for her pyromaniac self that Fred and George had brought out in her…

Ginny had Divination right before lunch on Friday. As she walked into the classroom/forest, she greeted Firenze and took a seat next to Anne. (Michael was in Arithmacy.) When all the students had shuffled in, the centaur closed the door and addressed the class. "As you may remember, the art of Divination is more than merely a fortuneteller's game; it is comprised of wisdom, and many generations of gained knowledge." Lavender and her friend looked completely scandalized, as they knew that he was referring to Professor Trelawney. " What you shall learn this year are the secrets and truths of my race's knowledge of this art."

"Today," he continued, surveying the class, "We shall begin by making a potion- The Draught of Mystery."

The students stirred with excitement. Ginny and Anne looked at each other with quizzical expressions. Potions were for Snape- weren't they? 

Firenze gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, yes- I know what you are thinking, but it does pertain to Divination, not just Potions. And I also suppose that you have never heard of such a draught?" There were murmurs of agreement let out among the students as he swished his tail.

He walked to the back of the room, where he lowered on his haunches to get something within a meticulously carved wooden chest. Ginny saw that he had retrieved a delicate vial. "This," he said softly, as though with longing in his voice, "Is the Draught of Mystery."

Many of the students ooed and leaned forward to get a better look at it. The vial was made of crystal and had a triangular shape to it; its mouth was spiraled, and gave the appearance of waves in the ocean. Along the side was a small, carved vine, with tiny flowers "growing" on it. Inside was a light-pink liquid that appeared to be swirling that gave off a soft glow, as though pearls had been crushed inside the potion to give it such a beautiful color.

Firenze smiled. "Lovely, isn't it?" He then carefully pulled out the stopper, and as he did so, sparkling pink vapor was let out, and continued to make a slight mist in curved shapes over the vial.  A heavenly smell drifted to their noses. "The Draught of Mystery was developed my ancestors, thousands of years ago. This would be the reason that you've never heard of it."

Lavender raised her hand. "So, why is it called the Draught of Mystery?" she asked.

"Good question," he continued. "The Draught was created by the wisest in the Herds, and possessed only by them, however, a list of instructions and ingredients were found in one of their chests. Many years ago, there was a war between the centaurs- a civil war, you might call it. Since this Draught originates in the Forbidden Forest, when the all Wise Ones were either killed or fled, none of the rest of the herds knew anything about it, hence, it's name. Moreover, it should never be touched by a human," he said seriously, looking them in the eyes.

Anne's hand flew up. "Why?"

Firenze paused, as though in deep thought. "Once, a man entered the forest and befriended one of the herds. He was told of the Draught, and naturally wanted it. He attempted to steal it away at night, but was caught by the herd. When he was trying to get away, the bottle shattered on him. I do not wish to say the details of his death, but in short, he was killed." The centaur watched their faces solemnly. 

A brown-haired boy piped up. "So… you're still going to let us handle it?" he asked apprehensively.

Firenze smiled. "I do not think that the Draught is fatal to any of you. Other men have touched it, but none have stolen it since. It has had different effects. On some, it did nothing. Most of them developed horrible nightmares. On a very few… they went insane."

The class whispered furiously amongst themselves, but the centaur cleared his throat. "This is why I had asked you to bring your dragon-hide gloves to class. Do you all have them?" He looked for any raised hands. "Good. As long as you follow my instructions, then no harm will come to you." The centaur glanced with slight annoyance at a few nervous faces. "Also, I am not familiar to your levels of potion-making, so I am not sure if you will be able to produce the Draught."  

During the next ten minutes, the class pulled out desks from the back of the room and gathered the ingredients that Firenze had written on the blackboard that was halfway covered in foliage. Half of the ingredients they had never seen or heard of, so their teacher took more plants and herbs out of his mysterious chest. As the students struggled through the difficult instructions, Firenze continued talking. "…Where the list of ingredients and instructions were found, there was also a small letter." He paused and murmured to a boy who, apparently, was putting in the wrong thing. "The letter basically said that, thanks to the Draught of Mystery, the centaurs got almost half of their foreseeing abilities and information."

Ginny looked up in amazement. She had always assumed that the centaurs had done everything without the assistance of true magic. Her teacher saw her glance, and gave her his attention. "Miss Weasley," he said with a half smile. "I believe that will be the last thing to add before you are finished."

She peered down, not realizing that she had already dropped the herb in. Immediately, the potion began to swirl in colors, and with a bright blast of light, it turned into the pearly pink that it should be and began to mist. 

"Well done," Firenze said softly, giving her a strange, satisfied look. Ginny smiled, and the class gathered around her cauldron. "This is a beautiful example of the Draught of Mystery, Miss Weasley. Notice, class that it has begun to develop a sweet smell. This is a sure sign that the Draught is complete." The circle of students parted as Firenze walked to the back of the room and returned with a simple vial. "If you will, please bottle a bit of it," he said, handing the bottle to Ginny.

Ginny nervously took it. "I must say," he continued, "You have great abilities in the art of Divination. Very few people are able to make that Draught." He glared slightly at the other students. With a bit more confidence, she poured the delicate substance into the vial. Firenze added, "The stopper is back in my chest. Hold it for a moment." She nodded, and glanced at the vial. It was in a circular shape, and its mouth was extremely wide, enabling it to pour out it great quantities. No wonder Firenze went to get the stopper.

"Wow, Gin," Anne marveled, dropping her bag a few feet behind the crowd of students, "That's really pretty!"

Ginny smiled, but as she did so, the potion was snatched out of her hands. "Let me see that," Lavender sneered, angry that Firenze had openly said that Ginny was better than herself. Storming over towards the window, she peered through the vial. "Well it isn't _that_ great," she scoffed. Ginny rolled her eyes and came out from around the students.

"Give it back, please," she said, holding her hand out. Lavender marched toward her, nose in the air. Just as she was abut to give Ginny back the vial, Lavender tripped over Anne's bag and let out a shrill scream. Ginny felt time go in slow motion, and closed her eyes.

Ginny was drenched in the Draught.

She stood rigidly as she opened her eyes, hearing the frantic hoof beats of Firenze. His face turned white when he saw her.  Ginny's eyes were wide open now as she saw the class standing in a stunned circle.

"SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE!"  Anne screamed.

A/N- So how was it? Did you like the ending? No, Ginny will NOT die. Please review!


	7. Can We Say, Detention!

A/N – YAY! I got more reviews! By the way, the n on my keyboard doesn't always work, which is why you might see an "I" instead of an "in". Sorry, but my computer doesn't pick up those errors. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER – You know the deal. None of this is mine.

Chapter 7 –  Can We Say, "Detention"?!

Firenze glanced at Anne and said for her to go ahead and get the Headmaster herself. Anne ran frantically out of the room, carefully staying three feet away from Ginny at all times. 

Ginny, on the other hand, was feeling incredibly stupid. Standing rigidly where she was, she glared at Lavender, who had her hands covering her mouth, and then looked at Firenze. The poor centaur looked like he had just had a stroke, and obviously felt horrible about Ginny's current condition. Slowly, Ginny cracked a smile. "Well, at least I smell good, right?" She giggled uncertainly. No one else thought it was in the least bit funny. 

Relief came at the sound of hurried footsteps in the corridor. Dumbledore came striding in the room, a look of worry on his face. Immediately, he said, "Do you feel any pain, Miss Weasley?"

"Er- no…" she replied.

"Can you move?" he continued, standing between her and the rest of the class. 

"Yes."

"Good. Come with me to the Hospital Wing, please." He led her out of the room, and as they walked down the corridor, Ginny glanced back to see Firenze and the class standing in the doorway watching the two leave. Before she knew it, she was being steered to a bed by Madame Pomfrey, and had chocolate rammed into her mouth as the woman looked over her. Once again, Ginny was left to feel stupid as the Headmaster and nurse whispered furiously to each other in the other corner of the room. Ginny shrugged, and looked out the window. She felt a bit better to have the huge window right next to her bed.

Madame Pomfrey walked back towards her as Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing. "I'm going to keep you in here for another half-hour, and then I'll let you get back to your next class, dear. I just want to make sure you don't have any reactions soon. Now, apparently, you aren't having any complications, but we'll just see…" 

Ginny nodded, and took the chocolate that the nurse handed her. Sighing, she continued to look out of the window until a thought struck her. "Madame Pomfrey!" she called. The nurse hurried in, expecting tentacles sprouting out of her face. "Er- you didn't tell my brother about this, did you?" she asked apprehensively.

"No, dear," the woman said sweetly. "We didn't want him to worry unless something went seriously wrong. You may tell him yourself."

"Thank you. Oh- what about my parents?" she added.

"We sent them an owl to tell them, but we also said that the Draught doesn't usually affect children, so…" Madame Pomfrey trailed off.

"- So that they don't worry too, right?" Ginny continued smoothly.

The nurse smiled. "Basically," she said wryly. "Truthfully, we don't know what will happen, but we suspect nothing. By the way," she added as an afterthought, "you may go now. I don't think you're going to die."

Ginny smiled, and got out of the bed. After saying a goodbye and promising to come for a checkup tomorrow, Ginny left the Hospital Wing. She needed to get her things for her next class, though, so she headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Despite today's events, she felt happy. Her bubbly feeling was ruined when Ginny happened to pass the boy's bathroom, and out stepped Malfoy right into her path.

"Er- hi," she said in a surprised voice at having found a tall piece of eye candy blocking her way.

"Well, if it isn't a Weasley," he sneered.

"I take it you're a Malfoy," she retorted just as venomously. "Now move, I need to go somewhere."

"Feisty, aren't we?" he said with a smirk. "No, actually, I think I'd rather keep you from getting to your class. It might get you in trouble."

Ginny stomped her foot in anger. "Get out of my WAY, Malfoy!" she yelled, trying to get by.

"Ah- let me think- NO."

"Fine then. Have it you're way. Believe me, I'll get you back even better. I know how to get you in trouble too, you know," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged as he moved and walked down the corridor the opposite way.

Ginny stood and watched him go, fuming_. She'd show him- but how?_ She leaned in concentration against the wall, but fell through the door to the boy's bathroom. She stood up, and found herself staring at a sparkling bathroom that looked exactly like the girls except for a few different toilets. She grinned evilly. _Oh yes- she'd get him back all right._

_Where to begin? Lets see…_ Ginny took out her wand and stared at the white walls, toilets, sinks, doors, mirrors… Everything was white. _Thanks to a few of my brothers' spells, that can be quickly remedied. _She giggled as she flicked her wand and turned all the toilets pink. Spinning with glee, she turned the walls lime green, and the doors lilac. Looking up, she made a painting of flowers, ballerinas, sunshine, ribbons- anything remotely girly- on the ceiling. Glancing at the mirrors, she drew ugly people on the reflective part. 

_And now for the finish! _Waving her wand madly in the air, she sent multi-colored paint splotches on the stalls, toilets, and sinks, (which she had left white). Pointing to the toilet paper rolls, she let them unravel and spin out everywhere. She laughed wildly as she ran over to one of the walls and painted the words "D. Malfoy rules!" in sloppy letters that stuck out vividly.

Ginny jumped up and down happily. _Oh yes! I am evil! I got you back, Malfoy!_ Sticking her head out of the door to make sure that the coast was clear, she ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower laughing.

A/N – How's _that_?! Please review!


	8. Darkened Corridors At Midday

A/N – Hey guys! I had a nice little holiday, but now I'm back to writing again. Keep up the reviews!

DISCLAIMER – None of it belongs to me… *sniff* …Not even one precious hair on Dracie's head…

Chapter 8 – Darkened Corridors at Midday

Anne was glad to let everyone know that Ginny was alive when she strolled in during the middle of the Herbology lesson, so Ginny was glad to leave her behind when the bell rang for lunch. She paced herself as she ascended the steps of the castle, as she very badly wanted to jump and skip and yell her way down the halls. She ran her hands over the smooth stone walls of the corridor as she usually did, and as she rounded a corner, she – once again – ran into someone. 

"You know," said Blaise, doing his usual this-is-me-casually-leaning-against-the-wall-and-looking-bored-with-my-surroudings-while-also-being-hadsome-so-that-girls-will-randomly-notice-me-even-though-I-don't-care-if-they-do-or-not pose, "Someone mysteriously painted the boys' bathroom today."

Ginny tried to look like this was a surprise. "Really?…"

"Oh yes," he said with a bit of a smile, tilting his head down a bit. He suddenly huffed and gently took her by the shoulders and steered her off to a deserted hallway. "Saw it myself," he said matter-of-factly. "Teachers and everyone else say that it was done by Dracie. Come to think of it…. His name's written all over the wall, just like he would- glorifying him and everything."

Ginny did a half-nod. "Ah…"

Blaise continued. "But sweet cheeks denied that he did it- to me only. What person wouldn't say that he pulled off the most glorious prank ever done in Hogwarts- and I mean no offense to your brothers." Blaise shook his head. "He must not be lying."

Ginny stood nervously, watching a mischievous grin spread across his face. "In fact," he continued, his eyes dancing, "He claims that _you_ did it."

Ginny looked at him apprehensively, wondering what blackmail he was going to dish out. Instead, he stuck out his hand. "What a woman," he murmured with a smirk. Ginny laughed as she shook it. 

"Frankly," he said as they began to make their way to the Dining Hall, "He doesn't know what to do. Deny it and lose the glory, or admit to it and suffer the consequences with the glory. I know one thing though- he's a raving lunatic when it comes to being angry about the fact that **you** did it.

Ginny smiled. "He's going to kill me."

"Nonsense," Blaise replied, "I won't let him. I can't wait to see what grizzly punishment they're going to dish out for him. Serves him right for being a prat to you, though I'm not sure what he did…"

She proceeded to tell him about their encounter at the bathroom before they went their ways at the entrance of the Hall. Ginny was feeling absolutely elated after her eventful morning, and so she plopped herself down next to Ron when she got to the table with her face beaming. "Hi, Ron!" she chirped happily while squeezing him with a hug. She leaned over the table so that she could see past him. "Hi, Harry! Hi Hermione!" she said, waving.

"Er- Gin?" Ron began in a confused manner. 

She cut him off. "Listen Harry- I'm sorry if I was a bit of a prick to you, and if I made it out that you were a bad guy, I didn't really mean it. I was just blowing steam off at you." Okay, so it was all a lie, but it sure did make her feel better to make _him_ feel better. _He _was the one who had been a prick.

Harry got up and moved next to her, and Hermoine took his place next to Ron. "I know…" he said softly, a sure sign that he wanted to have another 'talk' with Ginny, but by that time she wasn't paying any attention to him. 

"Tell you what," Ginny said aloud to no one in particular and twisting in her chair, "I sure do like ice cream." Harry was about to propose that they go out and get some next Hogsmede trip, but then Ginny flung her legs over the top of her chair. "Chocolate ice cream is the best." She turned the chair so that its back faced the table. "Yup. That's my favorite." At this point, she was fully upside-down in her chair, with her feet hanging over the top and her head and hair hanging off the seat.

Harry watched her in surprise and adoring fascination, while Hermione giggled and Ron opened and closed his mouth stupidly. Ginny suddenly laughed. "Man! Everything looked really cool from this angle! Hey- Snape looks like he's smiling if you squint your eyes and look really hard! Now _that's_ scary…"

The trio had their eyes glued to Ginny now. Ron had finally gotten over his initial surprise and was beginning to smile; Hermione was having a giggle-fit, and Harry looked as though he had walked into a dream. Consequently, they were oblivious to their surroundings. 

"Hey!" Ginny said happily, "Someone go get me some hairspray!" I think I can get my hair to stay like this! Oooo- nice shoes."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked up at the same time to find Draco Malfoy glaring down on them. Ginny, however, was blissfully unaware of his identity.

"…Now I know that might be a comfortable place to stand, but you're right in my line of vision." She tossled her hair, waiting for his retreat. "Fine. We can compromise," she continued. To everyone's surprise, she pulled his legs apart so that he was standing in a triangular split. "Okay, stay just like that- you're fine. Hey look! A jellybean!"

Scowling, Malfoy bent down and pulled her head up by her hair. "You're coming with me," he growled.

"OW, OW, OW! GET OFF!" she yelled, digging her fingernails into his wrists, but with no reaction of pain from him.

"LET GO OF HER!" Harry and Ron roared simultaneously, leaping out of their seats. Malfoy unclenched his fist and her head dropped, but she flipped out of her position and landed upright on the floor.

"You _could_ have asked nicely you know!" she said angrily while pushing Malfoy out of the way of Harry and Ron's attacks. "I would have come!"

Malfoy made a growling noise in response and grabbed her by her upper arm, storming out of the Hall with her. Ginny glanced over her shoulder to see Ron and Harry galloping after them.

"Speed it up and let go," she hissed, yanking her arm away. Malfoy stopped when he reached the same deserted corridor that she and Blaise had just been in. The two other boys sped to a halt a moment later.

"Beat it!" Malfoy snarled as he saw them. "I've got business to discuss with the youngest Weasley that does not involve you two!"

Before either of them could retort, Ginny sighed and walked in between the boys as usual. "Really guys," she said to Ron and Harry, "Let it go. You're making things hard for me."

"THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE!" Ron yelled, his eyes bulging out and a bit of spit flying from his mouth. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Ron, really, you and Harry go on back to lunch, I'll be there in a few…" she pleaded.

Harry stepped forward aggressively. "I'm not leaving you alone with _him!_"

"_Awww…_ does widdle Potty want to protect his true love?" Malfoy mimicked, taking on the look of a saint. 

Ginny turned white and Harry blushed furiously. "Sod off, Malfoy," she snarled. "-And you two," she continued in a choked voice at the sight of their faces. "Leave."

Ron turned red with anger, his fists clenched and white. Harry's eyes turned dark with fury. Ginny began to turn around to face Malfoy, when one of Ron's arms shot out and grabbed her. "YOU – WILL – COME – WITH – US!" he said through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing with rage. A sharp, painful throbbing began to run through Ginny's head. Malfoy suddenly caught her other arm. 

"She and I have serious matters to discuss, you sniveling prats," he sneered, wrenching her away from Ron's grasp. "Now remove your carcasses from my sight immediately- I have no time for such low-lifes." He pointed his wand at Ron's head, and her brother froze.

The pulsing increased in her head, like a river was flying through her brain. She made a slight moaning noise in the back of her throat and squeezed her eyes shut. Yelling echoed outside of her head, and she vaguely heard Harry yell some distasteful words. She was going to vomit- 

She opened her eyes, wanting desperately for her legs to carry her to the Hospital Wing, but found herself looking into a dark corridor with no torches lining the walls. Even though it was night, she could clearly see Malfoy's face looking down upon her. She felt herself speaking to him, urgently and emotionally, but she couldn't hear her own voice over the chaos that Ron, Harry, and Malfoy were causing on the 'outside'. She watched Malfoy's blank face change to one of alarm as she finished speaking, and saw his eyes move to the other end of the corridor, behind her. She turned, and far away, out of the darkness, she saw figured darned with black, hooded robes enter the hallway. Her heart stopped and lept into her throat. She felt herself beginning to run, her hand being pulled by Malfoy. They were coming-

Ginny gasped as her breath came sweeping back to her. The corridor had disappeared, and she now saw the familiar one that had been there before. Someone let go of one of her arms, and she collapsed against a hard chest. She peered through her teary eyes and saw Malfoy's face looking down on her. She hiccupped pitifully and tears gushed down her cheeks. There was silence except for the sound of moving cloth as Malfoy picked her up, his hands under her knees and chest, and sprinted to the Hospital Wing with her, leaving two dumbfounded boys behind him.

A/N – *Sniff* What will happen to Ginny? Review, and I'll post it!****


	9. The Actual Sex Ed Class

A/N – Yay! Keep Reviewing! By the way, for those who are confused, (and I apologize profusely), Ginny had a VISION, and she had it on THURSDAY, and the class will start FRIDAY.

DISCLAIMER – This…does…not…belong…to…me…It…is…based…on…J…K…Rowling's…book…

Chapter 9 – The Actual Sex Ed Class

"_Ginny!_ You're awake!" Ron yelled as he jumped out of his seat. 

Madame Pomfrey immediately stuck her head through the doorway to her office. "RONALD WEASLEY! If you don't quit shouting that in order to wake her up, I'm going to send you out of here!" she scolded.

Ron looked back at her dejectedly and sat back down in his chair. Harry chuckled and gave him a pat on the back. In truth, Ginny was awake, but just barely, and she didn't really feel like getting up with Ron and Harry around – She wanted to open her eyes in a quiet and relaxed room.

"C'mon, mate," Harry said comfortingly. "She's not going to wake up anytime soon, and you need to eat something- you didn't eat anything for breakfast. Lunch won't take too long." Ron grunted in reply, and Ginny heard two chairs screech as the boys stood up. Giving their thanks to Madame Pomfrey, they left the Hospital Wing.

About ten seconds of silence passed until the door opened again. "Is the youngest Weasley awake?" drawled a familiar voice. In surprise, Ginny sat up in bed, staring at him.

"Sorry, dear, but she's still sleeping," said Madame Pomfrey kindly.

"You call that asleep?" Malfoy scoffed, lazily pointing at her. "So what is she normally like – or do you put her on some kind of medication?"

The nurse gasped and ran to Ginny's side, who was beginning to blush at the attention. "Are you hurting? Are you dizzy? Are you feeling sick? For heaven's sake, girl, eat some chocolate!"

"Om fign!" Ginny said in a muffled voice, due to the immense amount of chocolate that had been stuffed into her mouth.

"She's delirious!" Madame Pomfrey said worriedly. "Look! She can't even talk!"

"MFGH!" she moaned through the chocolate.

"I believe she needs more chocolate," Malfoy said evilly. "That should help her."

"_FOT?!" _

"Yes!" the nurse said excitedly, stuffing more of it in her mouth.

"MO! MO!" 

"See- she wants more," he said smoothly.

"You're right!" Madame Pomfrey said, getting more chocolate from beside the bed.

"**MO**!"

"There she goes again."

"Alright, dear!"

"**_ACK!_**"

"I think she _still_ wants-"

Ginny promptly picked up her pillow and smacked Malfoy upside the head with it. "I'm quite fine!" she said stubbornly after she had spit out the chocolate into her bedpan. 

Madame Pomfrey looked slightly abashed. "Alright dear- let me go get a potion out of my office while you two talk." Ginny watched her skitter off with a grumpy look, until out of nowhere, a pillow came crashing down on her head. 

"That was for your insolence," he said smugly. 

Ginny flashed a smile and struck him across the face again. "And that was for your ego."

Growling, Malfoy dove across the adjacent bed and snatched another pillow. With amazing pillow-fighting abilities, he whomped her repeatedly with it all over her body until she grabbed his hair; presently, the two were flung to the floor and continued to wrestle there. Ginny tried in vain to suffocate him, and Malfoy failed to break her neck, but they both succeeded in having a most joyous pillow-ripping contest, in which feathers were stuffed into her mouth and down his robes. (Students standing below the open Hospital Wing window were puzzled to find it snowing feathers…)

Their strenuous efforts were stopped when Madame Pomfrey returned, ladened with many bottles. She almost dropped them all when she saw the sight of Ginny hanging onto Malfoy's neck and beating him on the head with a ripped pillow, and Malfoy clawing at another bed in order to find another weapon. He grasped one and threw her off, pouncing on her with a pillow in hand, and was about to hit her with it until he heard the shrill scream of the nurse. Both froze and reddened with embarrassment. Feathers were nestled into their hair and were strewn about in a wide circle around them.

Madame Pomfrey looked as though she was teetering on the edge of laughing and scolding. "What on EARTH were you two doing?!"

Ginny and Malfoy looked at each other, and simultaneously responded with a "Nothing…" They both appeared remarkably like six-year old children. 

"Well, then, Mr. Malfoy, I want you out this instant. Miss Weasley needs to do a bit of recuperating, although she looks and acts completely rejuvenated…"

Before he had walked completely through the door, he poked his head back through and said, "By the way, youngest Weasley, I came to remind you about the classes tonight. So- you know- er- remember them." Ginny watched him go with a childlike smile, and sat back down on her bed as Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand and repaired the pillows, feathers and all.

*             *             *

Madame Pomfrey let Ginny go after she ate a few checkups in the Hospital Wing. Ginny had refreshed herself with a touch of makeup, and felt better than ever. Any visitors past Malfoy had been strictly forbidden, so she felt as though she hadn't seen anyone in ages.

She stopped in her leisurely walk dawn the castle halls to check her watch. _Let's see… there's one and a half hours until dinner, so… _She looked up abruptly. _One and a half hours… Wait a minute…_ She racked her brain for the missing piece of information. 

_Oh my gosh!!! I'm supposed to be in the dungeons right now!!!_ She broke into a run down the corridors, flinging herself through the secret passageways and down flights of stairs past various suits of armor until she reached the end of a dark, gloomy corridor where Snape's classroom waited. She stopped at the door and ran her fingers through her hair, catching her breath before she met the Wrath. 

With a few soft knocks on the door, she carefully opened it and peered inside the room. The Wrath wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ginny shrugged happily and set her bag into a nearby desk, looking around the room as though expecting something to jump out at her. The aura of Snape tends to have that effect on people. "…Sooooo…" she mused, tapping her fingernails on the desk in boredom.

After a few moments, Ginny heard voices coming down the hallway, and the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, who were deep in conversation and didn't notice her. "…But he said that it was my choice," Malfoy continued.

"Which automatically means that it's no choice at all," Blaise added sarcastically.

"And he also said that there would be a 'coming together' and if I didn't…" Malfoy trailed off as he noticed Ginny, sitting curiously in front of him. 

"Hey Weasley," Blaise said, walking around his friend to shake her hand. "Don't mind Blondie- he's in a bit of a mood today…"

"What?!"

"SILENCE!" Snape roared as he entered the room. His stone cold face softened the barest bit as he turned towards Zambini. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Malfoy here," he replied, jerking his thumb towards him, "Is under some medication right now, so I decided to volunteer to help you guys out."

Malfoy had a curse for his friend on the tip of his tongue, but then Snape let out the smallest smile. "Liar," he said simply. "Alright, you may stay." 

Blaise grinned, and sat down in a seat next to Ginny, who hadn't said a word the whole time. Snape went over to a drawer and pulled out three books. "Study the first five chapters thoroughly," he said curtly, throwing books onto the boys' desks and setting Ginny's down on hers a bit gentler.

*             *             *

 Students began to filter into the room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Ginny, Malfoy, and Blaise had moved into Snape's office, the boys finishing up their reading, while Ginny had finished hers a while before, having not participated in throwing pencils and paper at the other boys. 

When Snape appeared in the doorway, telling them that it was time to start the class, she nervously got up and entered the other room along with the other two boys. Blaise shrugged at Snape's reproachful glare and sat down at a desk in the front of the classroom.  

Snape glared at the students as though they were vermin. "I don't want to hear ONE giggle out of any of you, or I swear- Filch will be hanging you by your toes in his office when I'm finished with you!" he snarled. Waving his wand madly, he levitated a stack of books in the air and flung them at each child.

Ginny glanced around. This was the sixth year class. As Snape demanded that they read the first five chapters, she saw Harry staring at her through the corner of her eye. Nervously she looked at Snape to see what they were to do. As though reading her mind, Snape strode over to Malfoy and her and whispered, "You are to answer any questions that might arise. I'm leaving for the rest of the session for a meeting with the other professors." His face seemed slightly relieved as he eyed them closely. "You will have the ability to administer detentions to any student that might disrupt the class. I expect you two to keep all order. I'll check up on you at the end of the class." With that, he calmly walked over to the doorway and opened and closed it with a snap.

Ginny and Malfoy looked at each other for a moment in surprise until Blaise interrupted them. "Excuse me," he said loudly, looking at Malfoy with an evil grin, "I have a question." The rest of the class looked up attentively as Blaise continued. 

"What's a tampon?"

The girls erupted with laughter, and Ginny almost fell on the floor giggling. Malfoy reddened slightly in the face. 'Well-," he ventured, trying to get a grasp on his superiority again, "It's a- something for- er- girls have them…" He looked at Ginny. "Why don't you show him?" he said.

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "He asked you, Blondie," she replied, though at the please-help-me-before-I-lose-my-reputation look on his face, she added calmly, "Girls use them during their period to soak it up."

Ron presently fell out of his chair, and Harry reddened scarlet. Blaise nodded, looking at her with admiration. Once again, he turned to Malfoy.

"So how do you use them?"

At this, he was at a loss for words. Rolling her eyes, Ginny answered, "Well, Blaise, why don't you go out an buy a box of them and read the instructions before you kill Malfoy with embarrassment."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, and the rest of the session went smoothly, until the time in between classes, that is.

A/N – Thanks for reading! Next part will be up ASAP! Please review, and sorry for the wait!


	10. Just Read The Stupid Chapter

A/N – I hope you guys like this one and keep reviewing! In confidence, I took sex ed not long ago, but I don't know what I should really write about for it. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER – Anything pertaining to the Harry Potter books in my story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Yup. That's basically all of it….

Chapter 10 – Just Read The Stupid Chapter

Consequently, Malfoy gave Blaise detention, and as he told him as Blaise left the room, his black haired friend flashed him a smile and gave Ginny a thumbs-up. Ginny watched with sharp eyes all the students that left the room, and with no surprise on her part, she saw Ron and Harry making their way over to her through the crowd. Hermione had already left with another girl, strangely enough.

With flawless acting abilities, she pretended not to see the two boys and headed over to Malfoy, who had sat down in a chair, propped his feet up on the table, and closed his eyes. "Did Snape say when he was going to return?" she asked politely, as to not arouse any anger from him.

He opened his eyes and studied her for a moment. "You're stalling," he said at last. "Either way, those two gits are going to find you. How stupid of you to not realize that they're not blind."

"Even if they were blind," she sighed, taking the seat next to him, "Ron has supernatural sister-sensing powers, and Harry…" she trailed off. "He'd just follow Ron, I suppose…"

"Well they bother me," Malfoy said irritably, scowling and grabbing a book next to him. "Make them go away."

"I've _tried,_" she moaned. "Sadly, they're terribly protective. Plus, Ron's my brother, and Harry likes me, so… I don't want to hurt them."

"So you're saying that they're going to be in my presence every Friday night because you won't tell them to shove off?"" he demanded, cocking an eyebrow. Ginny nodded reluctantly. "Fine then- **I'll** get them to go away."

Before she could say anything, the two friends were behind her. "GINNY!" Ron yelled. "Why in the WORLD are you sitting next to MALFOY?!" He yanked her up by her arm and pulled her away from the table. "I told you that I didn't want you NEAR him, Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned towards Malfoy, who was flipping through the book absent-mindedly. "Hey Malfoy," she called lightly.

"Oi," he answered, not even looking up.

"Do you plan to kill me anytime soon?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Yes," he replied boredly, still turning pages.

"Interesting. Please elaborate," she said.

"I think I'll slit your throat first," he said, stopping at a page and reading. "Then I'll probably rip out your nails. If it doesn't take too long, I'll also take out your insides."

"But wouldn't slitting my throat defeat the purpose of torturing me? I mean, if you slit me first, then I'd be dead before you were able to do anything else to me."

"Quite right. Okay then, I'll torture you and _then _I'll slit your throat." He still had yet to glance at the other three.

"Much better," she replied, turning around to face the boys. Ron's face had turned completely white, and Harry's mouth was hanging slack. She tilted her head a bit. "Not quite the reaction that I wanted," she mused.

"I agree," Malfoy added, getting up out of his seat and standing behind her.

"It needs to be worse. Why don't you rape me first?"

"That's perfect!" he said so enthusiastically that it appeared to be sarcasm. "First I'll rape you, then I'll torture you, and lastly I kill you!" Then his face returned to its arrogant, bored look again.

"Well, instead of just killing me in the end, you should just stuff some cloth in my mouth to muffle any noise and make me die slowly. I think it would have a better effect."

"Point. It would also cause more pain."

"Exactly!" she finished, throwing her hands up triumphantly.

By then, Ron was white and shaking, and Harry was making these growling sounds and clenching his fists. Ginny nodded thoughtfully as she showed them to the door. "But what if Snape came in?"

"I'll just have to do it some other time then. Let's see… How about Tuesday?"

"Sunday might be better…" she trailed off as she shut the door in the boys' faces.

*             *             *

Sex Ed hadn't been nearly as bad as Ginny had thought it was. True to his word, Malfoy had gotten rid of the boys effectively, but she knew full well that that meant a full retaliation from them the next day. Thankfully, it was Saturday, and so instead of going to breakfast and being yelled at, she got Anne to bring her some toast, and she left for a leisurely walk on the school grounds.

As she neared the edge of the lake, she looked up as a tawny owl dropped the _Daily Prophet _at her feet. After she paid for it, she curiously opened the paper. At the first glance of the headline, she knew that the wizarding world was entering a time of disaster.

"MASS OUTBREAK OF FORMER DEATH-EATERS OCCURS AT AZKABAN!"

Ginny turned white with fear and dropped the paper. She knew perfectly well that they would be coming after Harry and the rest of the gang that had put them in jail the last year. That meant her.

Tears stung her eyes as she came to a difficult realization, even though she had been involved with the Order long before: the war had finally started. She choked on her breath as the feeling of helplessness came flooding to her. She slowly turned around as she heard someone call her name. Through her tears, she saw that it was Blaise calling her, and Malfoy followed behind him.

She tried to clear her eyes of the tears, but as she did so, everything suddenly became dark. She wasn't by the lake anymore, but running through the corridors of the castle, her hand being pulled along by a tall, blonde boy. It was Malfoy. She faintly heard him curse, as though someone had put cloth around her ears, as they rounded a corner. 

She looked back over her shoulder. Hooded figures were following them, no- gliding towards them. Her heart froze in her chest- they were dementors. Before she had a chance to look ahead, she found herself stopped by Malfoy. There was a man standing before them, blocking their way of escape. His face was hooded, and in his outstretched hand she saw a wand. In horror, she heard him utter a single word.

_Crucio._

Ginny screamed in blinding pain as she was hit by the spell. She wanted to die- wanted it to end. Then she was by the lake again. She gasped in utter agony, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy watched in horror as Virginia Weasley dropped to the ground unconscious.

*             *             *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, MALFOY?!" Ron screamed in rage. Behind him, Harry snarled a stream of curses at the blonde.

"I SAVED HER, YOU GIT!" he yelled back in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air.

"_I'M_ A GIT?! LAST I HEARD, YOU HAD A FULL SCALE PLOT TO KILL HER!"

"_GOD-_ IT WAS A _JOKE_!"

"YEAH- LIKE YOU'VE _EVER_ JOKED ABOUT _ANYTHING_ WITH ME!"

"DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON ME JUST BECAUSE _YOU_ DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"GREAT MERLIN! YOU'RE FATHER'S A DEATHEATER- YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY TROUBLE KILLING SOMEONE!"

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, DAMMIT!" Malfoy roared, punching Ron with a flying fist.

Ron fell sprawling to the floor and hit the one of the tables in the Hospital Wing, sending bottles crashing down. Harry yelled and pounced on Malfoy, hitting him in the stomach. Malfoy gasped, but retaliated effectively by throwing Harry on top of Ron and kicking him in the side. Ron yanked on of Malfoy's ankles and sent him to the floor, where both Gryffindor boys pounced on him. Regardless of the fact that it was two against one, Malfoy slowly stood up amidst the assault of punches and kicks. Growling, he slammed his fist into Harry's mouth, but became preoccupied with Ron.

No one seemed to hear Ginny's frustrated yell of "STOP IT!". Harry latched back on to Malfoy's neck, squeezing the air out. Ginny- ignoring the fact that she had been felling quite horrible moments before- ran over to the mass of boys. "STOP IT!" she yelled again as she ripped Harry's arms off of Malfoy's neck. As she turned around, she was met in the face by Ron's fist. Not feeling any pain at first, she staggered back into Malfoy. 

By then, Harry and Ron had stopped moving. Ginny felt her head beginning to reel from the blow, and tears welled up in her eyes. She made a soft, short whimper and slowly turned her head to stare at her brother. Ron had paled, and his eyes were wide open in panic. Ginny winced as her tears began to fall. She gratefully felt Malfoy's arms slide around her waist in support, as she was starting to slide to the floor. "Stop it…" she whispered, barely audible.

Malfoy himself winced as he picked her up and staggered over to lay her in her bed. He clutched his side in pain, though his face showed no trace of being hurt. "Thanks…" he said gruffly, so that the other two boys couldn't hear. "I'll get the nurse."

Ginny smiled faintly.

A/N- Sorry! I know that was a bit short, but I'm getting along in the next chapters, so bear with me! Review or else I won't post!


	11. The Chamber

A/N –IIIIIIIIII"M back! Welcome to the page of absolute insanity on my part that seems to be confused with absolute genius on others' parts. Hey- whatever floats your boat. __

DISCLAIMER – Anything pertaining to the books of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Gee- sorry if I haven't told you that before.

Chapter 11 –  The Chamber

Ginny left the hospital wing just before dinner accompanied by Anne. There was no mark on her face from Ron's extremely hard punch, however the nuisance continued to throb sharply. Despite the fact that she had been lying in bed for quite a while, her hair hung in soft waves on her shoulders as she and Anne meandered over to the Great Hall through torch-lit corridors.

Ginny glances sideways at the other girl. "You know what," she said persuasively, "Why don't we just eat up in the dormitories tonight? I'm sure we could just get some food from the kitch-"

"No," Anne said defiantly. "You have been cooped up _way_ to long already. Besides," she said a bit softer, "I won't let anyone in particular bother you."

Ginny grinned and gave her friend a hug as they entered the Hall. Suddenly- for what seemed like the eighty-millionth time- someone stepped in front of them. Once again, it was Harry. "Can I talk to you?" he asked gently, glancing dismissively at Anne.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Why not?" he asked defensively.

"I don't want to obviously."

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. "For _what reason _do you not want to?" he said through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing.

"None in particular."

At this point he paused, his anger ebbing slightly. "You're just trying to annoy me, aren't you?"

"Well aren't _we _a smart little cookie!" she said in a high voice, grabbing hold of Anne's arm and walking around him.

"What- going to run to Malfoy now that you're finished with me?!" he yelled at her back, anger written on his face.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and swiveled around on her heel with a strange look on her face. "What did you say?" she said dangerously, her eyes narrowing and her head tilting slightly.

"Don't think I haven't _noticed_ you **wench!**" he yelled, his voice cracking.  

Her eyebrows shot up. "I'm a _what?!_"

"Every time I try to be **nice** to you, you find every excuse to go off and romp around with **Malfoy** instead!" he bellowed.

"**_Romp_**_ around?!_"

"So is he using you for a good **_shag_** or **what?!**" he spat, his arms shaking with his clenched fists. 

The people around them stopped and stared at the two. Anne had backed away into the wall of people behind Ginny, who in turn noticed Ron appearing behind Harry with a cold look on his face.

"I can't believe you would say that!" she said indignantly. She turned her eyes to Ron. "How could you let him think…" she trailed off as she saw that his face was unchanged and emotionless. "Ron?…" she choked out through misty eyes. "Ron! Don't you believe me?…" she pleaded.

Ron's face remained the same, his eyes glaring at her. Harry took on a face of pity and moved towards her. "It's always good to get this kind of thing off your chest. We'll be here to help you get over it."

"Get over this!" she snarled with venom and- before Harry could realize what was happening- she pulled back her arm and landed her fist across his nose. "And don't you EVER accuse me of that again!" she yelled.

"I'm only saying what you don't want everyone to know is true!" he roared as he struggled to get up while holding a mangled nose. By then, though, Ginny was running down the corridor with tears streaming down her cheeks.

*             *             *

Ginny ran and ran through the halls, tapestries, and down endless flights of stairs until she could go downward no farther and didn't know where she was. Panting and puffy-eyed, she finally slowed down at the end of a dark corridor that erratically ended. She glanced around at her surroundings, which consisted of black, moldy stones all around. She was quite sure that all the classrooms were far above, even ole Snape's. 

Shaking her head, she dropped down to the floor and leaned against the dead end wall. There was a distinct smell of mustiness that surrounded her suddenly, and she wrinkled her nose at the dust that came flying up as she sat down. She huffed gloomily as she looked at the adjacent wall. _Since when were the walls black at Hogwarts?_ She lifted an eyebrow as she saw that there were little plants growing on it. _I must be near, or even under the lake… _With a long sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back

Suddenly, there was no wall behind her. Ginny shrieked as she tumbled back into the blackness where the wall used to be. Screaming like never before, she fell through a cold chute that sent her straight downward. The icy cold took her breath away as she plummeted to what seemed like the center of the earth, and she was no longer able to cry. All of a sudden there was no chute and she was sent sprawling towards the nothingness beneath her. Her tears fell with her as she plunged down. Then, she abruptly stopped in mid-air. She gasped as she was slowly sent down towards what she could now see to be a little box with a hole in the top. Gently, she was placed down upon more black stones and found herself surrounded by even more of them. She gulped as she peered up to see where she had fallen from, and was horrified to see no opening. Ginny glanced around the chamber in terror: She was in a tomb.

*             *             *

"Ginny?" Anne whispered as she entered the girls' dormitory. "Ginny? Are you okay?" Getting no answer, Anne apprehensively pulled the red curtain of Ginny's bed aside. She was surprised to find no one there. "Has anyone seen Ginny?!" she called through the common room.

"Not since before dinner!" another girl answered. Worriedly, Anne climbed back out of the portrait hole and was met face-to-face with Ron. "Where's Gin?" she demanded.

Ron made a grunting noise. "No idea. Did you try asking _Malfoy_?" he sneered as she stepped aside.

"No- I never thought of that," Anne replied, completely missing the slur in his voice. "Thanks!"

Anne jogged through the halls and peered into different classrooms. Fretting, she ran towards the Great Hall. "Ginny!" she yelled. "Gi-" she cut off as she spotted a tall blonde striding down the corridor towards her with Pansy Parkinson latched to his left arm. "Malfoy!" she said with relief.

"Do I know you?" he asked with a reproving look. 

Anne disregarded his question. "I'm looking for Ginny. Do you have her?"

"The red-head?" he replied dismissively. Pansy gave the two a look that clearly said she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well it's not blue, silly. Do you have her?" she continued with a flip of her hand.

"Have her?" he inquired curtly, narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion.

"Well- yeah. I just figured- since, er, all the rumors about, um…" Anne said, trailing off at the look on his face. "Um, everybody's saying that you two were- how do I say it?"

"Oh please," he scoffed while shaking his arm loose of Pansy's and crossing them at his chest. "The only time I see that mudblood-loving girl is during that damn class or when she's hiding from Potter."

"Ohhhhhh!" Anne said dimly, nodding her head knowingly. "So you're _not_ sleeping together!"

For once, Malfoy looked completely astonished. Pansy looked indignantly between them. "Who the hell would say that we were _sleeping_ together?!" he snarled, involuntarily lunging towards her.

 "H- Harry and Ron," she stammered, backing away from him.

Malfoy smirked and closed his eyes, leaning back. ""Ha!" he snorted, opening his cold, gray eyes. "Potter only _wishes _he could get into her pants, although her prat of a brother…" he paused for a moment. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Well, I never did, come to think of it."

Anne laughed nervously, wringing her hands together. "Right, then. Um- I'm gonna go fix everything- er, now."

"You'd better," he growled menacingly.

Anne nodded quickly with a gulp and then spun around on her heel to run back to Gryffindor Tower.

*             *             *

Ginny backed up against the frigid wall of the small chamber in fear. On the opposite side, a pale blue light illuminated what seemed to be a concrete coffin that stretched sideways to nearly each side of the room. Two steps were leading up to it on all sides, and the most peculiar thing about it was that there was a huge, slightly tattered book on top of it.

Ginny glanced on either side of the room like a child that was about to steal a cookie before dinner. _No! I will not tough it!_ she thought as her legs slowly led her towards the illuminated tomb. _Remember the #1 rule of Ginny! **Never **pick up strange books! Don't even look at them! _ her mind screamed as she put one foot down on the first step. Ginny paused and reached out with a trembling hand to the coffin. Gently, she barely touched the side of the lid curiously. Her fingers moved across a series of etches that lined it. "It's…" she said to herself, tilting her head to get a better look at the writing, "Latin…"

Instantly, voices erupted in the small chamber, some whispering, others talking, and a few screaming. Ginny shrieked as a blast of icy-cold wind tore through the room and seemed to carry the voices around in a whirl of sound. As the wind grew stronger, Ginny cracked open her eyes to see that the book was fluttering open. Immediately, she reached out and snapped it shut.

Everything was quiet. She exhaled sharply and wiped her brow, smoothing her wild, windswept hair down at the same time. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the book. Climbing the second step, she peered over both the coffin and the book.

The coffin, she noted, was decorated with intricate, twisting designs over the top and stepped at the sides, which had continuous writings all the way around. The book, on the other hand, was a maroon-red color. At the top of its cover was a black jewel in the shape of a diamond that had a gold chain design leading from its top point all the way around the border. In the center of the face were words painted on delicately in flowing, curled gold. Ginny gasped in surprise. "Godric Gryffindor!"

A/N – Hey! I hope you guys liked it! More to come REALLY soon! (I've already begun the next chappie!)


	12. Poor Draco

A/N – I suppose I lied when I said that I would post soon… I'm bad about that. Anyway, here's the next chappie. 

DISCLAIMER – All… blah blah… J.K. Rowling… blah blah… owns… blah blah blah… very rich… blah… very.

Chapter 12 –  Poor Draco

"Draco," Pansy wheedled, gripping onto his arm possessively, "What's all this talk about you and the Weasley girl?"

"No idea," he replied curtly, shaking it again to de-latch her.

"Well," she continued with a cluck of her tongue, "It makes me think that you're being _unfaithful_ to me." She looked into his eyes and gave him a suggestive smile, stroking his arm with a perfectly manicured finger.

Draco wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "Look, Pansy," he said, pushing her away, "Would you _mind_ giving me some space? I'd really like the use of my arm back."

The girl staggered back in surprise. "But _Drakie_!" she protested with voluptuous tears in her eyes, "I thought you _liked_ me!"

"Did I say I _didn't_ like you? No," he said with sarcasm, "See, I have these things is my arms called _veins_ and they carry _blood_ around my body. _See_ how my hand is _blue_?" He waved it in front of her face. "That means that I haven't been _getting_ any for the long amount of time that you've been allowed to make _indents_ on my _bones_!" he said through gritted teeth, his eyes bulging slightly. "And **don't** call me Drakie!"

Pansy stopped in her tracks. Balling up her fists, she stamped her foot. "_Draco Malfoy_!" she shrieked, "You make me **so**-"

"I know, I know," he said smoothly with a wave of his hand as he walked on without her, "Horny."

*             *             *

"Ron?" and called as she stumbled into the common room. "Or Harry?" she added as an afterthought.

Ron lifted his head from its bent position. "Oy," he answered tonelessly. Anne nodded and ran over to the table at which Ron and Harry sat playing Wizards' chess.

"Ginny's not sleeping with Malfoy!" she stammered breathlessly. "He said so himself!"

"Really," Ron said with cynical disinterest as his bishop mauled Harry's pawn. 

"Guys- I'm _serious_!" Anne said desperately, "He was telling the truth!"

"So the King of Snog has gone goody-goody on us suddenly, has he?" he replied scathingly as he moved a pawn. "I suppose Harry and I should show the same kind of generosity and turn into ferrets now."

"I could _tell_ he was!" she said in exasperation, throwing her hands up. "And another thing- I can't find Ginny anywhere!"

"You've just circled each other, I bet," Harry put in as he moved his knight.

"No we haven't! I've asked _all_ her teachers and looked in _all_ her haunts- I've even asked other students! It doesn't seem like she's even _in_ Hogwarts!" she cried, knitting her fingers together.

"Look, said Harry, thoroughly annoyed, "Give Ron and me a second alone."

Anne nodded furtively and retreated to the other side of the common room, whereupon she sat down haughtily in a squishy chair.

Ron glanced at her suspiciously and sat back in his chair, folding his arms. Harry dug through his pockets a moment and found his map. "And your sister is…" he trailed off as he scanned its surface. With a curious loom o his face, he motioned for Ron. "Help me find her…"

Ron pulled the map over towards himself. In a few short moments, he drew his eyes away. "She's… not here," he breathed. 

*             *             *

Ginny tentatively stroked the book's cover. "I- can't believe it!" she paused for a moment, staring at it. "It's almost the size of my head!" She giggled. "Hermione would simply _die_ to find this! It's average reading bulk for her…" With a quick look over her shoulder, she gently lifted the heavy cover. It immediately made a sharp, cracking noise and dust flew in a huge mushroom cloud, to her amusement. 

"Here is written," she murmured as she read the words on the first yellowed piece of parchment within the tome, "The Life and Account of Godric Gryffindor…" She looked up and glanced around the little chamber. "Well this ought to occupy me for a while. He was only- what- three hundred?" Ginny smiled to herself, looking back down at the book. In awe she delicately turned the page. Cocking her head, she stared at a picture that had been meticulously drawn there.

It was what seemed to be a bracelet, and though simple, was quite beautiful. In the middle of the bracelet was a brilliant green jewel, crafted into a diamond shape. Two handsome, golden snakes, their fangs hanging down slightly, had their mouths open, each on opposite sides and together supporting the rock. On the bottom of the bracelet, the tails were crossed once so that they each extended to the sides a little ways.

Ginny touched the page to turn it. Suddenly she screamed. A searing pain rushed up her arm as another blast of wind swept through the little chamber. Yelling in aguish, she grabbed her wrist to find it burning hot. Shrieking, her fingers throbbing from the touch, she stuck them in her mouth and waved her burning left arm in the air. The book sapping shut, the wind died down and the pain rapidly decreased to an aching sensation. Ginny gasped for breath as she sank down onto the floor, leaning against the coffin. 

With tears in her eyes, she apprehensively looked down at her arm. Slowly, she reached over and tentatively pulled the sleeve of her robes up. She took a sharp breath. There was the gleaming bracelet on her wrist.

*             *             *

"We're _not _going to Dumbledore!" Ron said again through gritted teeth as he stormed down the hallway. 

"But I've already _talked _to Malfoy!" Anne continued breathlessly as she skirted around Harry to catch up with him. "If she's not in Hogwarts, then he's the only one who can find her!"

"MALFOY!" Ron roared, dismissing Anne completely as he rounded a corner and saw the blonde ahead. "Where the HELL is Ginny?!"

At the sound of his name, Draco lazily turned his head. "I'm getting a sense of _Déjà vu_," he drawled. "Last time you were a _girl_ with blonde hair. Now you have red hair."

Ron turned a darker shade of red. "Shut it you prat!" he snarled, grabbing Malfoy by his robes and pulling him jerkily towards his face. "I _know_ you've got her somewhere!"

Draco wrinkled his nose and gingerly pulled Ron's had away, as though contaminated. "Now _why_ would I have your little sister when I already have a _Miss Bubble-Brains_?" he asked smoothly, nodding his head to Pansy.

Pansy vindictively agreed with a "That's right!". Harry snorted. Ron growled and pushed Draco up against the stone wall.

"…And even if I _did_ have her, what makes you think that I would give her back?" he continued, smiling cruelly at their increasing anger.

It was at that moment that Hermione stepped from around the corner with her wand in hand and an angry look on her face.

*             *             *

Draco heatedly strode down the corridor to the Slytherin dungeons, muttering under his breath. "Stupid Mudblood," he spat. "Devil's Snare!" he said before entering. Flinging himself towards the boys' dormitory, he mimicked in a high, girly voice, "_Come back or I'll hex you! If we don't find her you're dead!_" He growled as he entered the seventh year room. "Stupid Gryffindors," he said in his normal, deep voice.

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to know where the girl is?!" he grumbled angrily as he went through his trunk for his warmer cloak. "_You're going to look for her in the forest!_" he mimicked again. "I'll be damned if I…"

Draco stopped short in surprise. There was a soft, red light radiating at the bottom of his trunk. Curiously, he dug through his possessions until he came upon an old, wooden chest. "My _heirlooms_?" he said incredulously as he pulled the chest out of the trunk. 

Intrigued, he carefully opened the lid. Inside were a few ghastly things that his father had handed down to him, none of which had any value to Draco. At the base, though, he retrieved something that he had looked at many times before in wonder. In a small, wooden box there was a piece of parchment that seemed to have been torn out of a book hundreds of years ago. On it was a drawing of a bracelet. In the middle was a glittering red jewel that was held on two sides by the heads of two griffins, and on the bottom, their tails twisted together so that each extended to the sides a little.

Draco took the top off the small box. Immediately there was a great rushing of wind and a searing burning sensation shot up his right arm. He yelped out in astonishment and pain, but gritted his teeth at once afterwards and bore the stinging with only groans. Suddenly the wind died down and his arm only throbbed. His chest heaving, he looked down. The piece of parchment no longer contained the drawing. Gently, he lifted the sleeve of his robes. There was the bracelet on his arm.

Draco apprehensively lifted his arm and moved it in different directions. Though it still ached painfully, it was bearable. He looked at it closely, and when he touched it, he found that it was hot. Standing up, he surveyed the empty room. It was completely trashed. He glared at the bracelet.

Instantaneously, his arm shot out in front of him. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. With a jerky movement, he found himself being pulled out of the dormitory and into the common room by some force connected with his outstretched hand. He tried in vain to pull his arm out of the air but it wouldn't budge. Afraid that someone might see him being dragged around by- well- nothing, he began to jog to keep up with it.

 Running through endless corridors, he found himself passing three astonished Gryffindors. "I'm- er- looking for her!" he yelled as they passed out of his sight. Down flights of stairs and past the dungeons he ran until he came to a stop at a dark corridor made of mossy, black stones. Draco glanced around, panting. In curious defeat, he sat down against the slightly-wet wall.

And the there was no wall.

A/N – Please review! I worked hard on this one (kind of…). Just Review!


	13. Close Quarters

A/N - From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in what might be a year. No worries though- I'll try to just finish it up as soon as possible.

DISCLAIMER - sigh once again, for the benefit of lawyers everywhere, all characters, places, and things in this story are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13 - Close Quarters

"OH-MY-BLOODY-HELL!" Draco yelled as he was sent tumbling backwards onto a frigid cute. Soon, though, his breath was caught in the wind that swept beneath him as he spiraled into a nothingness below. He gasped for his right to breathe as his heart lifted out of his chest. Death loomed on the edges of his mind until he was jolted back as he slowed for a moment and then dropped again, this time straight into a room below.

Ginny looked up at a faint sound above her head. As suddenly as it came though, it stopped. Curiously, she rolled from her position on the floor to look up into the place where she had fallen herself. Suddenly the cieling opened up, and Ginny shrieked, flinging her arms over her head as a figure plummetted towards her.

The room spun a moment. The floor was harder than she remembered. Ginny let out a series of "ow ow ow ow ow"s and rolled her head from side to side to clear the stars in front of her eyes. A low moan emitted close to her ear as she realized someone had fallen on top of her.

Draco spit out a red, itchy thing from his mouth. Ginny squealed as she realized that that someone had been basically chewing on her precious hair. She turned her head to see an unmistakable hue of brilliant blonde. "Get off me you great oaf!" she whined angrily, struggling to get out from beneath his much-greater weight.

Draco moaned in pain as she jostled his right arm. He hissed as he sharply took in breath. "QUIT MOVING, WOMAN!" he roared, his face contorted in anger and pain. She lay still, taking a hint. With a groan, he rolled off of her. She got a clear view of his right arm hanging in an odd position behind his back.

Biting off her snide remark about his randomly falling on top of her through a reappearing hole in the cieling of the tomb of one of the founders of their school far below a lake, Ginny apprehesnsively stood up and brushed herself off. Tempermental boys were especially volatile when in pain.

Draco pulled his arm back around the front, biting his tongue with pain. It was definately broken at the elbow. On the bottom of his forearm were bleeding cuts and bruises. "Stupid floor..." he mumbled, his eyebrows knitted together in discomfort.

"Draco?..." Ginny ventured, crouching down beside him, her feminine, coddling side coming into play. She paused and looked at his contorted face. "Let me have a look," she said gently.

"I'm fine," he snarled, putting his back to her childishly. Rolling her eyes, she disreguarded his remark and circled around until she faced him. He stared at the ground determidly, and after a moment, held his arm out to her.

"Good boy," she murmurred reassuringly as she pushed up his sleeve, exposing his arm. "You know, I fell in here much more gracefully than you did," she said softly with a gentle smile.

"Well you didn't have to fall on top of a bony female," he growled menacingly, stopping any further attempts she might have made to get him to laugh.

"I prefer petite, not bony," she replied smoothly. Gently she ran her fingers along his inflamed joint and then turned it to examine his cuts. "The cuts should be fine, they're just scratches. Anyway, I don't have anything to clean them with; your elbow however..." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "It's definately broken." Ginny looked up at his stoic face. "You need a sling," she said softly, noting the sharp rise and fall of his chest. Delicately setting his arm down in his lap, Ginny pulled off her robes, revealing a tight blue sweater with quarter-length sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. With a sigh, she took out her wand and unravled the stitching of one of the sleeves on her robe. Removing the sleeve, she returned to the blonde and placed his arm in the middle of the fabric. Taking the two ends in each hand, she leaned over and reached her arms around his neck, trying to tie the ends together.

Draco stiffened as her arms went around his neck, feeling like he was being given an akward hug. He leaned away slightly as a sweet, feminine smell drifted from her. Ginny, in return, could feel his breath on her neck, creating an uncomfortable flutter in the pit of her stomach. "I... can't tie this if you move away..." she said softly. Draco leaned foward a little, becoming enveloped in her intoxicating scent.

Ginny finally got it tied together securely, but moved away slowly. She jumped when his eyelashes brushed her neck as he turned to look at her. Eyes wide, she saw the questioning look on his face. "Any-" she stammered, gesticulating to his arm, "Any better?"

In response, his eyes darted to his arm, moving it slightly. "Yes," he said curtly, his odd look lingering on his face. Ginny looked at him for a moment, and then nervously averted her eyes, getting up. She rubbed her arm in a motion of uncertainty. She decided she firmly disliked being close to him like that, and would not again.

After a moment, she sat down against the wall to his side, staring at his profile in silence. His face practically glowed with regalness, she realized, from his eyes- with long lashes, she thought, her stomach churning uncomfortably- to his slender, straight nose, chiseled cheekbones and jaw, and his proud chin. Meanwhile, she noted, Draco unconciously cradled his arm with a rare, child-like innocence on his face.

"So how'd you get here?" they both asked simultatiously. He glared at her. She sighed and replied, "I, um, just kinda ended up at that wall and... when I sat down, I... umm... fell," she ended lamely, shrugging.

"You randomely 'ended up' here?" he asked skeptically. Ginny nodded unconvincingly. "So what were you really doing down here?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Just- getting away..." she said softly, averting her eyes again. Realizing that "getting away" might be a touchy, sentimental subject of which he had no interest, Draco didn't pursue the subject. "So..." Ginny said after a minute, what did you do to get here?"

Draco looked down at his useable arm darkly. "I'm not quite-" He stared at her as she ran her hand through her hair. "What is that?" he asked sharply.

Ginny looked confused for a moment at the abrupt change of subject. "What?" Draco pointed to her wrist. "Oh... this? Umm... See, I got it from that book..." At his look, she swallowed and continued. "I opened it and it appeared on my arm. It's... It's two snakes... See?" She held her arm out to him.

Draco grabbed her wrist peering at it. Ginny felt tingles fly up the back of her spine. Draco, however, felt the softness of her skin beneath his. Unconciously, his thumb rubbed across it. "I have one like it. It's what basically dragged me to that wall," he said after a moment. Still holding her wrist, he said "Pull up my sleeve."

Ginny looked at him quizzically, but did so. She gasped when she saw his bracelet. "It's like... Gryffindor and Slytherin!" she said excitedly, the look she had when she found out something interesting on her face. Her smile faltered as she tugged her hand away from his.

Draco let go in surprise, his hand still in the air for a moment. Quickly he recovered. "Smart," he scoffed. "But why do you have the snake and I the griffin?"

Ginny was about to reply, but she was interrupted by a faint sound from above. ""Move!" she said in alarm. "Someone else is coming!"

A/N - Who is this mysterious visitor? Find out- eventually! Review and you will be rewarded! 


	14. Akward Moments

A/N - Sorry folks, it's gonna finish eventually. 

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Harry Potter and Co. and I don't own a monkey.

Chapter 14- Akward Moments

Draco and Ginny waited for the faint noise to stop, as they had heard with themselves, but strangely, it continued with what seemed to be a series of "yeah! alright! woohoo!"s. They looked at each other in bewilderment a moment until they heard a familiar voice say, "Whoa now, that was unexpected!" The person had obviously come to the 'slow-down' part of the fall right above the chamber. In a flash of black and skin colors, the arrival landed in a graceful crouch in front of him, his robes billowing out around him.

Blaise dusted himself off and looked at the astounded pair.

"Hey kids!" he said brightly. Draco's mouth hung slack a moment before he caught himself, and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. "You know, I really don't appreciate it when you two go off to have an adventure and leave me all by my lonesome. If you want to have some private moments, that's swell, but you ought to inclde me on these escapades of yours." Blaise paused, his face taking on a confused look for a moment. "Unless, of couse, this is a private moment and I'm interrupting- and you just happen to be in a secret chamber underneath the school with-" he leaned to the side and took a look at the tomb at the other end- "a mysterious coffin in it." He coughed, replacing the laughter in his throat.

Ginny smiled and stood up. "Blaise, this definately wasn't meant to be a 'private moment'." She turned around and glared at Draco. "And if I had any adventures at all," she continued, giving Blaise a hug around the neck, "then of course I'd include you!"

Blaise chuckled and ruffled her hair as if he were her older brother, returning the hug. Draco, however, scowled at the two, his eyes narrowing in thought. He didn't like them hanging all over each other like that- for Blaise's sake, of course. Slytherins and Griffindors weren't supposed to interact in such ways. Seeing Draco's look, Blaise let the girl go. "It looks like Drakie could use a hug to," he said in a condescending tone. He swiveled his head with a lopsided smile at Ginny.

Ginny laughed, as though a hilarious joke had just been said. "No, really," Blaise commented, "He's all alone over there like a lost puppy-" Blaise grabbed her face with his hand, pulling it next to his own and facing it towards Draco- "Just waiting for someone to love him." Draco looked scandalized, not really knowing how to reply.

"Hmm..." Ginny joked, a serious look on her face, "At the rate he's going, he'll be alone the rest of his life," she said icily, this time meaning it.

Draco's brow knitted together in anger. "And at the rate you're going," he snarled, getting up using his one arm, "You'll be screwing Potter for the rest of your life-" he stepped closer to her, his eyes flashing and his teeth bared, "-miserably chained to a famous, love-sick boy-" he stood inches away from her, looking down into her eyes with rage, "-with your vile brother controlling every move you make until the both of them die and you are left all alone with an unfufilled life behind you!"

Ginny fought back violent anger, her fists clenched and shaking, determidly staring back into his eyes. "The only reason that my brother is always on my back,"" she replied coldly, stretching her neck to be at a better level with him, "Is becase he loves me and only wants to keep me safe from people like you!"

The two stood there silently, both breathing heavily with the excitement of a verbal spat. Blaise, on the other hand, was becoming nervous. "Ah- kids," he said, trying to be soothing, "Let's break this up and decide that both of you will be alone for the rest of your lives! See? All better!" He lifted his hands with a shrug and a false smile.

Draco and Ginny immediately swiveled their heads his way, both baring a white set of teeth. "Hmm..." Blaise mused. "Ooh!" he said quickly, changing the subject, "What's that over there?" he asked, pointing to the tomb and book. Ginny was not fooled. Sighing, she realized he was only trying to make amends. She strode over that way, beginning to explain to him what had happened since she fell down there.

Draco stood where he was, still able to smell her feminine scent after she had walked by. That stupid comment should never had gotten him mad. Few were able to get him so riled up with words like that- few girls, anyway. Pansy only chattered on about herself. It was true, even, that most girls didn't approach him for anything but flirting, much less conversation or a verbal spat. This one had no intention of flirting. Draco wrinkled his nose momentarily. He would never admit it, but it bothered him that she wasn't attracted to His Greatness. What's more, he couldn't decide why, since he knew she wasn't a lesbian... he hoped...

Ron skidded to a halt as he nearly ran head-first into Dumbledore, causing him to fall back on his posterior. "P- Professor!" he gasped, struggling to get back on his feet. Harry grasped his arm and hauled him up.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" the old wizard asked kindly with a twinkle in his eye.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Ginny's gone," Ron said quietly. "I- we don't think that she's even on the grounds." Ron's words tapered off as he looked at the elder with uncertainty.

Dumbledore's face was unreadable. "You know this for sure?" he asked in a level voice. Ron and Harry nodded together like two small children.

"Proffessor Dumbledore!" a female voice called from behind them. The boys turned in surprise. Pansy trotted up, her pretty face flushed from what looked like hard running. "He- he just fell right through!" Her hands fluttered wildly about her face. It was now apparent that she had tear stains on her cheeks, and her eyes were wide in fear. "Nothing- black- gone- and then the wall-"

Dumbledore stepped foward and grasped her shoulders. "Please calm down Miss Parkinson." He touched her forehead with two fingers, and her eyes dropped for a moment, a gusty sigh slipping from her lips. They fluttered open again looking less frazzled. "It was Blaise," she twisted her fingers and glanced warily at the bewildered boys. Dumbledore nodded at her to go on. "We- we went to go look for Draco and-" she sniffled daintily "He- he just knew where to go- I don't know how- he just-" she hiccupped "We got to this wall down in the castle- farther than I've ever been. He was running his hands over it when the wall- poof! It was gone and he fell through. I," a tear leaked out of her eye, "I screamed for help but I didn't want to touch it so- You've got to help him!" she sobbed.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ron. "Malfoy was supposed to be looking for Ginny!" Dumbledore's eyebrow shot up, and Pansy became silent. "They- they could all be trapped!"

Dumbledore's face took a deadly serious look. "Please show the way, Miss Parkinson."

There was a sound above them like a huge stone being pulled across a rough surface. Ginny cocked her head and stared at the ceiling. "Guys..." she said softly, moving slowly across the room to where Draco sat moodily beneath the entry place, "Something's wrong." She looked down at Draco, who was sitting suddenly alert and was also staring at the cieling. "Come on, we need to move you away from here." She grabbed Draco by his good arm and slowly hauled him up. Draco groaned and stumbled into her, leaning on her for support. Ginny thought she would collapse.

A rumbling through the shamber and outside sent the two tumbling to the floor, shaking Blaise awake who had been napping against the stone coffin. Draco cried out as he hit the floor, his injured arm crushed beneath him. Ginny fell against him and immediately rolled away, concious of his already-hurt condition. Another rumble erupted around them and Draco screamed as it jarred his arm.

Ginny crawled to him and gently turned him over amidst his moans of pain. Blaise came to their side as Ginny lifted his head and cradled it in her lap. As a another shock went through, Ginny brushed his hair away from his forehead and coohed gently to him.

Draco's face was contorted in pain. "It's worse-" he said through a clenched jaw. Ginny took his hand in sympathy, rubbing her thumb across the top.

Ginny looked up at Blaise. "I can't heal it and I can't do anything else to help him- can you?"

Blaise looked very smug, staring down at the pair with his arms crossed, however he took on a serious tone. "No." He glanced up. "We simply have to get him out of here- and what in the world is going on out there?"

Ginny stared down at Draco, including his hand in hers. Her face clouded over and she withdrew her hand to stroke the bracelet in his wrist. As the last tremor went through the chamber, there was a blinding light around them. A hole opened in the cieling and four forms dropped through. Dumbledore in front and the three kids behind him, it was an akward moment for Ginny and Draco as they sat in what would appear to be an intimate situation. Ginny moved to get up and jarred her hand back down in the movement. Ginny looked at it in surprise. What appeared to be a glowing, gold thread linked the two bracelets indefinately together.

Draco groaned in annoyance.

A/N - Once again, another strange situation for the duo. I hope I made it quite clear here that Ron loves his little sis dearly and that something is going on between the Blonde and the Redhead. Thank you all who reviewed and keep it up to keep me going!


	15. God Help Them

1A/N - Okay, now I'm just trying to finish this thing for you guys... but it's still fun to write!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a single thing associated with Harry Potter except for a few copies of the books...

Chapter 15 - God Help Them

Dumbledore patted the dust off his icy-blue robes for a moment and then strode over to where Draco lay on top of Ginny. Crouching down low, he examined Draco's arm silently until his eyes stared at the slender length of chain fasceted to both bracelets. It's fair-colored gold blinked in the dim light of the chamber. "...What... is this?" he asked softly, looking into the eyes of both students.

Ginny and Draco glanced at each other with embarrassment, and Ginny replied, "Umm... could we talk about this after he's healed and..." she lowered her voice, "away from them?" Dumbledore nodded politely and rose.

"Can you move well enough to stand, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, ignoring the other students who were beginning to crowd him in order to get a better look at the whole situation. Draco nodded pertly as he winced. Taking a hint, Ginny placed her hands on his shoulder blades and helped push him upright, as he couldn't use one of his arms to help himself stand. Draco tottered a bit as he got to his feet, and Ginny quickly stood up and grasped him around the waist before he fell again. Dumbledore's face was once again unreadable as he, along with the other students, looked on silently at the pair.

"Your mother has been notified of your absence," he said softly, declining his head to Draco. Draco said nothing, although his cheeks reddened. His father had broken out of Azkanban along with the other death eaters, and although Dumbledore had made no direct insult to him about this, the reminder that only his mother was available as a parent seemed to him a sneering affront to him. At any rate, he gave no response as Ginny and he were trying to situate themselves in the least awkward position that also didn't hurt Draco's arm. They ended up with Draco's left arm circled around her waist for support, as it also appeared that he might have a sprained ankle, and she had to in turn grasp his right shoulder with her left hand so that she wouldn't further injure his arm by jostling it.

Basically, it looked like they were holding on to each other for dear life.

Ron wrinkled his nose.

To everyone's delight, Dumbledore levitated each of them out of the chamber to the hallway far above. Ginny and Draco, however, had to leave at the same time, and Dumbledore admitted later that it was a tougher job than it seemed to lift them both out safely by magic. The more amazing fact of the matter was that Dumbledore apparently could lift himself out. Ron excitedly labeled it as flying, although no one knew quite what he had done.

Hermione was waiting anxiously at the top for them. She eyed Draco and Ginny in surprise but made no move to question them. As Dumbledore landed gracefully on his feet behind them, he motioned to them. "Now, if you will, Ron, Harry, Hermione- please return to your dormitory... Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zambini, you are dismissed as well. Anyone is welcome to visit these two after things have been-" he coughed slightly, "sorted out." With that, he flicked his wand and a floating stretcher appeared. Ginny helped Draco onto it and stood beside him, her hand resting on the bed next to his. Dumbledore's face was expressionless. Ron opened his mouth to argue, but the headmaster peered at him over his glasses and shook his head slightly. Therefore, Ron slouched a bit and turned around, motioning for his friends to follow. Blaise stuck his tongue out at Draco and turned on his heel as he left.

Ginny, Draco, and Dumbledore walked and/or floated silently down to the hospital wing. When they reached the door to the wing, the headmaster turned to the two and said softly, "I can see this is a... delicate situation all around." He held the door open for them to walk through. "However," he added with a slight smile, "I think it would be a good idea if we had a talk in my office after Mr. Malfoy is healed." He made as to step out again, but then turned back to Ginny. "Ton-Tongue Toffee," he said with a wink.

Madame Pomfrey was not nearly as calm as Dumbledore about the fact that Draco and Ginny were currently connected by two mysterious bracelets and had been dropped miles beneath the castle into a room with a coffin in it; she fussed for ages over Draco's arm, and indeed, it did take longer than usual for it to be healed since it was broken at the elbow. Meanwhile, the two students never looked at each other, much less talked to each other. As soon as he was cleared by the irate nurse, they awkwardly left the hospital wing. Ginny peered around the corner of the door in order to make sure no one would see that they were in such a predicament. Draco's head peered above her in a mocking fashion, looking curiously for what she was in turn looking for. Ginny stared up at him and giggled, jabbing him softly in the stomach with her elbow as she set off down the hall with him in tow.

They passed through the hallways accompanied by the flickering of torches on the walls. Ginny judged it must be near midnight, as the sky outside was a deep indigo, and by the fact that her stomach was giving her annoying reminders that she hadn't eaten since lunch. Draco agreed with her, or rather his stomach did, as it gave an enormous growl. She immediately turned on her heel to face him. "Oh come on, let's go to the kitchens and get something to eat," she said softly, so as not to arouse any teachers or Filch patrolling the halls.

Draco looked at her slyly. "I thought you weren't one for breaking the rules? What about Dumbled-"

"Oh please," she interjected, tugging on his wrist as she began to walk again, "He won't care."

Draco however didn't move, but rather surveyed her with a look of suspicious curiosity. Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance, however a grin that she couldn't conceal gave away her feeling of amusement at his refusal to break the rules. "Look- I'll tell him that it was my idea that we go to the kitchens, alright? You won't get in trouble."

Although Draco began to walk with her, he still argued with her. "You know, he could say that it's just as much my fault because I decided to go with you."

Ginny laughed. "What are you talking about? It doesn't matter whether you want to go or not- this isn't a normal circumstance- we're chained together, remember?"

Draco smiled.

When the two finally reached Dumbledore's office, their stomachs were full, they were content, and they also had yet to approach the subject of the bracelets. Ginny happily said the password to the gargoyle, and the two silently entered and stepped onto the spiral staircase. They waited a moment as it took them up to the office. Dumbledore was waiting for them it seemed, although he was examining an ancient book at his desk. Ginny saw that it was the same one from the chamber. As she gasped in surprise, the headmaster stood up to greet them. "I took the liberty," he said jovially and gesturing to the book, "of reading up on those bracelets."

Ginny and Draco glanced at each other and sat down in two chintz chairs that Dumbledore procured out of the air with a flick of his wand. The old wizard sat in his own chair and turned to them, surveying their faces with interest as he pressed the tips of his fingers together in front of his face in thought. "Erm- Professor," she asked tentatively, "How do we get them off?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly with a twinkle in his eyes. "You don't."

Draco and Ginny gaped at him. In a rush of incredulity, Draco slammed their arms onto the desk in front of him. "Just- just blast it off or something! Aren't you supposed to be the greatest wizard ever?"

The headmaster chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what they were made for." He sighed for a moment. "Godric Gryffindor made them in order to reverse what he had already done." Draco and Ginny raised their eyebrows at this, but stayed silent. Dumbledore continued. "He apparently picked a fight with Salazar Slytherin one night, which resulted in Salazar's resignation as one of the school headmasters. Since then, there has been a great rift in the relationships between students in Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"I'll say," Ginny muttered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and ignored the comment. "The bracelets, according to his journal..." he paused thoughtfully, "...were made in order to reforge that bond between the houses, something that he regrets that he didn't do with Salazar."

"Reforge?" Draco sneered, "Not in a million years! It's more likely that Peeves would decide to help a first year to class!" Ginny looked at him and laughed softly. Draco smirked back at her.

Dumbledore, however, cleared his throat again with a smile tugging at his lips. "You see? Already you two seem to be enjoying each other's company."

The pair simultaneously made a sound like an "_urgh_!"

The headmaster smiled even more. "At any rate, it says in the book that they will come off on their own once the purpose is fulfilled."

"And is there any particular purpose?" Draco demanded through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore's slight smile became even more pronounced. "I will have to... do some more research to know of anything specific. In the meantime," he added, "I suggest you try to get along with each other. I believe it is imperative that you two develop at least some form of a friendship in order for them to come off..." He trailed off at the look of revulsion that slowly appeared on their faces. "Now really, that shouldn't be hard," he said with a true smile on his face.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "How..." she croaked, "Our _classes_... our, our... _dormitories_... how am I going to go to the _bathroom!_" she screeched, standing up in a fit of anger (but, of course, being pulled back down inadvertently by Draco.) Draco, on the other hand, looked simply paralyzed.

Dumbledore scratched his chin a moment. "A lengthening charm," he said simply. "As for sleeping arrangements, an extra room will be set up for you. You will be excused from you classes, however all notes will be given to you, and you are responsible for keeping up."

"But... but..." Draco began, leaning forward with wide eyes, "What about eating? Quidditch?"

The headmaster sighed. "You may go to eat as you wish or have food brought to your room. Of course, " he added with a chuckle, "you can always try to ride double on the broom. Now if you will, the Room of Requirement should do. Miss Weasley, you know how to get in. Good night," he said with finality, standing and motioning towards the door.

Ginny put her head in her hands. "Oh God, help me."

Of course, she couldn't quite do the motion, in that Draco snatched his own are back with the look of an andgry three year old.

A/N - Alright, let me see some reviews! The next chapter has all the action if I feel enticed to write it!


	16. The Dangers of Sleep

1 A/N I feel like a bad person for not finishing this. I'll give it another try.

DISCLAIMER I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Chapter 16

The Dangers of Sleep

Ginny and Draco stood still with shock as the door to Dumbledore's office closed with a rumble behind them. Chancing a look at his face, she paled as a muscle at the corner of his pursed lips twitched in anger. She started as he turned his gaze to meet hers. "What the hell did you do to us?" he growled menacingly, his grey eyes flashing as he stepped toward her. "You're ruining _everything_." His nose began to wrinkle as he bared his teeth in a feral snarl.

Ginny took a step back, glancing at his advancing chest. "I –" she faltered, searching her mind for the answer, "I was just _drawn_ to it – I can't explain it!" she squeaked as his chest began to heave angrily. "I'm – I'm sorry," she finished lamely, casting her eyes down at her feet. "I know. I've really screwed things up." Tears of frustration began to cloud her sight; her shoes began to blur.

She heard him "humph" and glanced up at his face. He turned it away from her. "Let's go," he mumbled, attempting to cross his arms in his usual stance but jerked hers up as well. Snarling, he threw them back down as she cracked a small smile. Taking her cue, Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder and led them down the hallway.

They arrived at the Room of Requirement, and with a bit of stumbling on both their parts entered quietly. In front of them were two twin beds separated by a small night stand topped with a delicate lamp. To the left stood two tall, slender cabinets to hold their things, and to the right was a bathroom area closed off with a frail-looking, white veil. "I hope that lengthening charm works," Ginny muttered. Draco grunted in agreement and moved towards the left-most bed. Unsure of herself, Ginny followed and sat down nervously next to him, staring at the bracelet. "Shall I try?" she asked timidly, pulling out her wand. He shrugged. "Engorgio!" she said, tapping the small chain. There was a rattling sound, and chain lengths seemed to fall into their laps.

Standing up, the two watched the chain fall lightly towards the ground. Draco backed away from her, seeing how far it would stretch. After a few steps, her was jerked back. "Five feet? Five lousy feet!" he exclaimed. "That's all it will lengthen?" He glared at Ginny, whose face began to drain again.

"Well..." she replied uneasily, "I mean, I guess it all goes back to what Dumbledore said." She sighed and sat back down on the bed. "You know," she continued, fiddling with the bracelet and blushing furiously, " Wanting us to get close and all."

She gave a frightened squeak as she was slammed back against the bed, blinking suddenly into Draco's face. "You've got another thing coming," he heaved, his hands grasping her wrists against the bed and his legs straddling her hips, "If you think that _we're_ ever going to get _close_!" Blinking stupidly, Ginny glanced at the tip of his nose barely touching hers and nodded in agreement. His eyes boring into hers threateningly, he silently stared at her a moment before throwing himself off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ginny, however, was beginning to get angry. "You know," she said with her eyes narrowed as she sat back up, "It's not like I _planned_ to get stuck in here with you." She scooted up next to him so he could feel the coldness emanating from her in waves. "The options," she said softly as she lifted a finger and trailed it down his chest, causing his eyes to widen uncharacteristically, "Could have been infinitely better." Smiling up at him through batted lashes, she took her hand away.

Snatching her hand back towards him, Draco smirked at her horrified look as he pulled her against his chest, his lips barely brushing against her ear. Shivers raced up and down Ginny's spine, and she cursed herself as the monstrous butterflies in her stomach began to make her tremble. "Yes, little one," he purred seductively, his hot breath tickling her face and neck, "But could any other man make you this weak?" He let go of her hand and grasped her trembling shoulder to make his point. She choked out a strangled sound. Feeling a rumble in his chest against her hand, Ginny gaped at the muscles bulging in his neck before he suddenly stood up, casting her unceremoniously against the bed. She blinked in surprise and embarrassment as he stood against the light and cackled evilly, his hands on his hips.

"You –" she sputtered angrily, her face and ears burning, "You are such a _prat_!"

He laughed again. "Don't feel bad – all women are affected by me this much," he said, feigning a look of concern. "It's a normal reaction."

"Oh good," she replied venomously, standing to look up into his eyes, "I was wondering about these sudden feelings of nausea and heartburn. Now I know it's you and not me." Ginny turned away angrily as Draco began to snarl back at her. "Let's –" she interrupted, avoiding more conflict, "figure out this whole bathroom thing."

Draco stared at her, seeming to gauge her sincerity. "Whatever," he said abruptly, turning to look at the veiled area. Ginny stared at his platinum-blonde hair, vaguely appreciating that he no longer slicked it back. It looked soft and inviting.

"Right," she said with a blush, berating herself for such thoughts. They walked over to the area. "Well," she began again, sweeping it over with her eyes, "It's small, but it'll work."

Draco grunted in reply and reached out to touch the opaque, white veil. His hand slid through it. "What?" he said in surprise, snatching it back, "Is this a joke or something?" He looked at Ginny incredulously.

She laughed at him as she herself ran her fingers through the veil. "No, silly, it's ingenious!" she replied, smiling as she marveled at it. "You can't see though it, but the chain can _move_ through it." She looked over at him as he blinked stupidly at her. "You know – so I could sit on the toilet and you could stand on the other side comfortably without seeing me. Or," she said impishly, giving him a sly look, "So one of us can shower while the other stands outside."

He snorted at her. "Perfect," he responded, giving her an imperious glance, "I would never want to be subjected to your ugly body anyway."

Surprisingly, Ginny laughed, not taking the bait. "Whatever. I'm just happy this seems to be working out."

Looking disconcerted, the grey-eyed boy walked through the veil. "In that case, shut up." Ginny, however, only heard half of it as he walked though. '_It's soundproof!' _she thought gleefully. '_That makes everything half as embarrassing.'_

When both of them had relieved themselves, they headed towards the cabinets and awkwardly sifted though the drawers, borrowing one another's hand. Ginny pulled out a lavender silk slip to sleep in, and Draco simply closed the drawers. She looked at him curiously. "What about a nightgown?" she asked.

He glanced at her regally. "I sleep in boxers," he said with impatience in his voice. "Most men do."

Ginny blushed furiously, feeling stupid. After all, her brothers all slept that way – why shouldn't Draco? She had simply expected him to want a little more privacy. "Wait –" she asked suddenly, "How do we change clothes? I mean," she continued, looking down at their arms, "I can't really get my sleeve over you."

Draco looked momentarily baffled, but then his expression changed back to 'Bored.' "Enlarge your sleeves. I'll step through them, and then you can reduce them again."

Ginny stared st her flimsy gown. "Alright," she muttered, "But you have to close your eyes!"

Draco grunted in reply and pulled out his wand, muttering the spell to enlarge his own robes. Ginny gasped in surprise when he rudely threw them over her head and busied himself with his pants. Pushing them off of herself angrily, she bitterly reduced them back to normal size and turned on him.

There Draco stood in all his glory – clad in boxers.

Ginny's eyes widened to the size of saucers and a blush spread like fire about her cheeks and ears as she stared at him. He was absolutely beautiful. "You –" she squeaked out, "You could have warned me."

At her mortified expression, Draco smirked evilly. "Like what you see, little one?" he drawled, putting his free hand lazily on his hip.

"Nope," she said, recovering quickly and turning away, "Just surprised that you don't look better."

Draco frowned at her and was about to reply as she said "Now look away. I'm about to change."

"What- afraid someone might see your hideous body?" he retorted, turning away from her.

"Nooooo..." she said in a muffled voice beneath her large robes. "Ladies –" she tossed them over to Draco – "Should not show themselves to strange boys." Draco smirked to himself as he reduced her robes. "Anyway," she continued, managing to fit the flimsy strap of her gown over her own head instead of Draco's, "You'd never be able to go back to Pansy once you saw me." She turned back towards him and grinned despite herself. "Done."

Draco's eyes bored into hers in a calculating manner. "I don't think it would take much to turn me away from her," he said after a moment's pause. Something flickered across his eyes, and Ginny suddenly felt very bare. The little gown came down only mid-thigh and revealed more than enough cleavage for him to get the idea of her shape.

"Well..." she said awkwardly, turning away from him as he surveyed her. "Let's go to bed." She glanced back at him against her deep-red hair that slipped down to her shoulder blades.

Draco said nothing in reply and moved towards one of the beds, flinging back the covers and diving in. Ginny did the same. She glanced around at the lights in the room and they slowly died. '_Well,'_ she thought tiredly, _'At least there's on perk to this room.'_ She looked over at Draco, who laid on his back with his eyes squeezed shut in determination. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Goodnight, Draco," she said softly as she closed her eyes.

Draco grunted.

"This isn't working."

Ginny sat up in bed after two hours of an uncomfortable sleep. "My arm is killing me," she said to Draco, staring at his motionless form. She waited for his reply. "I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" she bellowed, causing him to jump into a sitting position.

"WELL IF I WASN'T BEFORE THEN I SURE AS HELL AM NOW!" he yelled grumpily back. "What do you WANT from me, woman?" he asked though gritted teeth, staring at her through bleary eyes.

"I don't know," she replied a little more calmly, glaring at him for good measure, "But I certainly can't sleep with my arm being dragged off the bed every two seconds! I've already fallen out once!" Her brown eyes glinted in impatience.

Groaning, Draco put his head in his hands, pulling the chain tight. "I thought you were supposed to die before you were sent to Hell," he muttered drowsily. Ginny growled. Snapping his head up, Draco gritted his teeth and stood. "Fine. Have it your way." Stooping, he ripped the covers away from her and climbed in, earning a surprised "eep!" from Ginny.

"Hey– What?" she gulped, but was interrupted with a little 'pop!' as the other bed disappeared, the night stand moved over, and her twin bed expanded into a double bed.

"Now shut up, woman," Draco growled with a sleepy scowl, settling himself in. They faced each other, Draco regally sprawled out and Ginny curled into a anxious ball. Ginny felt frozen by shock She could feel the warmth slipping from his body toward hers, and her stomach began to churn nervously again. Staring at his pale hair glinting in the moonlight from the window above, Ginny berated herself for her stupidity.

One of his eyes cracked open and Ginny blushed in surprise as he caught her staring. "Go. To. Sleep." he said, and closed it again.

Inwardly, Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. '_Nothing this ridiculous has happened since the _last_ time I opened a strange book_,' she thought wearily, sinking down into the covers.

Ginny awoke feeling quite warm and happy, snuggling her face into the hollow of Draco's shoulder.

Wait- WHAT???

A/N - I'll try to finish this, but we'll see...


End file.
